Gakuen Hetalia
by gaaraisthebest170
Summary: The lives of the countries as they move on in their teenage years. Mainly focuses on GerIta and Spamano, however, ever country in the manga and animation is included in here at some point in time and their relations to everyone else. This is the first comedy I have attempted to write, so please tell me how I did. And it's rated M for a reason, of course.
1. Gakuen Hetalia: Introduction

**Gakuen Hetalia: Introduction**

_**A Special Thanks To Everyone Who Has Supported Me Thus Far. You Don't Know How Much I Appreciate It! 3 3 3**_

**I do not own Hetalia or the characters of Hetalia. This was created out of inspirational boredom. Contains SHOUNEN AI in the beginning, leading on to YAOI. There are also some straight pairs, which I am not positive whether I'll give them M-rated scenes (though there will be many sexual references).**

**THIS IS A FAN-BASED PARODY. ALSO, THIS 'INTRODUCTION' IS QUITE VITAL TO THE REST OF THE FANFIC'S PLOT. KEEP THIS IN MIND. THIS ALSO ONLY COVERS THE FIRST DAY. I APOLOGIZE FOR IT'S LENGTH, BUT SINCE I HAVE 50 CHARACTERS TO WORK WITH, IT'S A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO CONDENSE IT.**

**I wanted this fanfic to be as original as possible and did extensive research on the Hetalia manga, as well as the layout of the school. Since I wanted to stick as close to the original story as possible, I read almost everything (including fan-made stuff) I could on Hetalia. I did make one slight change to the story that I'm rather guilty about (Japan meets Italy first in this, where as he actually knew Germany first in the original). I've enjoyed creating this very much (took many nights to finish) and yes, I plan on continuing it far beyond day 1.**

**I would greatly appreciate feedback, and it can even be horribly cruel. I'm a bit of a masochist, so I like that kind of stuff. But, please keep this in mind; I have mostly written MYSTERY and HORROR stories, so this is a bit of a stretch for me. **

**THANK YOU, HONEYSENPAINIGHT FOR BEING SUCH AN AWESOME FAN! I AM EXTREMELY GRATEFUL! :3**

**DAY 1 (INTRODUCTION TO FANFIC)**

**Germany X Italy**

**Germany halted in front of the grand, enormous doors. Inside laid a world entirely unknown to him. A world he had never seen before. He had not even the slightest idea of what was waiting in store for him. He only had one friend, and since he was not very skilled at making friends, he was possibly a little nervous, not that he would have let his harsh facial expression betray this wavering emotion of his. He bottled up his cowardice, and in a single burst of adrenaline, he slammed open the doors while striding in with his usual manner. This place would never change his determination! **

**His clothing was slightly restricting his movements. The school he was attending was a public one somewhere in America. The reason for this location was because at the current time, America was the strongest country when it came to military (though China was looking pretty good too). The location of it was on a state called 'Washington', and since it was in AMERICA of all places, the school did not demand much of a dress code. Ignoring this, Germany had decided it best his he was wearing his nicer Sunday clothes. The tough fibers of his dress pants shifted uncomfortably with every step he took. He looked down momentarily in annoyance, never ceasing once in his confident marching down the hallway. He had to cut through this interior branch connected to the library if he was going to reach his first class on time.**

**He was able to take two more long strides before something jumped on top of him with an inhuman squeal. He gasped in surprise and found a young Italian boy hugging his waist through sheer delight. **

**"Germany! I found you~!"**

**"ITALY?! GET OFF THIS INSTANT!" The country looked up at him with that same idiotic grin on his face. Well, at least some things never change. He sat up and loosened his grip on the bewildered German, warm eyes shining merrily. "Aren't we supposed to go somewhere? I heard-a weird noise! Kinda like an alarm clock, but a whole lot louder!"**

**With a sinking feeling twisting in his heart, Germany hastily looked at his wrist watch. Mein gott! Was that really the time? He hadn't heard the bell at all through his inner contemplations! Germany swiftly plucked the cowardly Italian off him and stood, dusting off the front of his shirt quickly. He always acted somewhat motherly towards his one and only best friend. "Italy, hurry und get up! School is about to start. Do you remember vhere your first class is?"**

**"Ehh? Ahh, Art 1-2 in the Science Building, Room 16...? I think..." Italy tried to recall the list of random classes he had written down while (half-heartedly) planning out his freshman year over the summer. His older brother had told him that it didn't really matter what classes you took your freshman year in the first place. Romano wasn't exactly the shining example of an ace student, but Italy had listened to him anyway. Since he loved painting, he wanted Art to be at the start of his day. Better to start your day on good foot, right?**

**Germany sighed. "Hand over your schedule." Typical Italy. Of course he had to forget where he was supposed to be. Sometimes Germany wondered how he had been forced to deal with this idiot in the first place. They were stark opposites, Italy and he. Germany was secretly hoping that he had at least a couple of classes with a familiar face. That way, he wouldn't feel so out-of-place all throughout the day.**

**The Italian gave Germany a lop-sided grin and fished around in his pocket merrily. Among a wallet (which was made from well-worn leather), a pasta key ring, several cloves of garlic, and an assortment of colorful coupons to The Pizza House several blocks away, he produced a sorrowful, crumpled piece of paper, baring several stains of what appeared to be tomato sauce. Germany narrowed his eyes at the messy state his friend's belongings were in and took the paper, eyes scanning its contents:**

**Feliciano Vargas-FRESHMAN:**

**Art 1-2 **

**Life-Time Sports **

**Algebra 1-2 **

**World History **

**Freshman Science 1-2 **

**Culinary Arts **

**Spanish 1-2 **

**Germany then took out his own schedule and compared the two. After all, Italy may be a push-over, but he was still under Germany's protection, in a sense...**

**Ludwig-FRESHMAN**

**Geometry 1-2 **

**Italian 1-2 **

**Digital Photography **

**World History **

**Freshman Science 1-2 **

**Culinary Arts **

**Strength Training & Conditioning **

**"Vell Italy, it looks like ve have both Vorld History, Science, und Culinary Arts together. Und they are surprisingly all after each other." Germany stated, his solemn expression dissipating, leaving a warmer look on his face.**

**"Vee~ Really?! YAY! I get to see Germany!" The young Italian exclaimed, elated by the thought of the German in some of his classes. After all, school was boring if you didn't have any time to talk to your friend. **

**"Vhich lunch do you have, Italy?"**

**"Lunch B!" (The break for lunch B is right after 5th period. Lunch A is after 4th.)**

**"Oh, I'll be seeing you then as vell."**

**"VEE!"**

**Suddenly the Minute Warning Bell rang, giving the countries 60 seconds to get to their classes. What a wonderful way to start off the year.**

**In a blind state of panic, (Germany had never been late to anything in his life) he quickly bid Italy farewell, reminded him where he was headed to next (Italy was so hopeless!), and took his leave. Italy felt a twinge of sadness when Germany rushed off, but remembered that this was their first day, and therefore didn't want to arrive to class when it had already started. So he turned on his heel and scampered off in the direction of the Science building.**

**PERIOD 1: ART CLASS (JAPAN & ITALY)**

**Italy hustled off, quickly scanning the signs outside the different Science locker lobbies. S-16... S-16... Where was S-16? He finally locked eyes with the white sign. S-16! Hurriedly, he opened one of the double doors and entered the classroom. **

**The room was magnificent, covered with past assignments classes years before theirs had created. Carvings, oil paintings, and sewn bean bags lined up on paint-splattered shelves. There were many grey tables in the center of the class bearing paint sets, brushes, inks, pencils, and calligraphy quills. Around these tables were blue and musty green chairs, some had students seated in them.**

**Noticing the students, Italy immediately felt a stab of panic strike his heart viciously. He went into this school knowing only three people, Germany, his brother Romano, and Austria, whose family had hosted him separately from Romano because their grandfather had died and they only had enough for Italy alone. He had never had the chance to meet anyone else, since Austria's parents had insisted that he be homeschooled. He looked around at all of the many unknown faces. His gaze finally found his old Austrian supervisor (which is odd, since they were the same age), who looked at him expectantly, waiting for Italy to come sit by him. The teenaged Italian waved at him, smiling cheerfully. He was about to go to him, but then he happened to notice someone in the corner of his eye. A very small, petite boy was in the corner of the room, gazing restlessly out the window. **

**The boy was obviously an Asian. He had a dense aura that demanded immediate respect. The other students had given him a half-moon shaped, five-foot radius distance, but he didn't seem to notice or care. His face was smooth and still held some of the round features a grade schooler usually had. He seemed very at peace and calm for his age. His outfit was rather curious too. It was a classic Asian school uniform with silver embroidery in the shape of a cherry blossom on the exterior. From the back, he looked very much like a female might have. His hair was short, however, and it was jet-black. But Italy found that the most interesting thing about his appearance was his eyes. They were a deep, dark brown and seemed to gaze at something others could not begin to see. Those eyes seemed terribly familiar to the Italian, like his was looking in a mirror. Those eyes flooded his mind with past memories, and a soft yet chiding voice in his head repeated his old nickname over and over. **_**'Ita-chan...Ita-chan...I...have something I need to tell you...Ita-chan...'**_

**Italy shook his head. No. He couldn't be reminded of that now! It was his first day of school! He cleared his mind hastily and made an on-the-spot decision. Instead of going to Austria, his stingy, kind-of-friend, he gulped and approached the mysterious Asian country. The bishonen looked up in surprise and quickly looked away, almost in embarrassment. Italy sat across from him and gave him a friendly grin.**

**"Ciao! My name is Italy~! Who are you?"**

**The Asian country blinked and responded after a short pause. "I am called Japan. What brings you to this tabre, Itaria-san?"**

**'-San? Ohhhh, so I'm responsible and wise now?! YAAY~!' Italy thought to himself, smirking inwardly (A/N: He honestly does not know the proper use of -San, and will continue to make this grammatical error throughout the story. Oh, Italy...). He regained his composure and replied, "Well, you see, I've been homeschooled most of my-a life, so I don't know many people here. You seemed pretty nice, so I thought you'd like to be my friend~!"**

**Japan was a little taken aback. He had been expecting something like, 'Well, you look all quiet and closed-in, so I thought I could give you a chance.' Surely not something THIS sincere.**

**"E-Eto, I suppose that wourd be rather nice. Alright, I will be your friend if that is what you truery want, Itaria-san."**

**"Vee~! But, Japan! You can't call me Italia-san then! What's the other-a one?... Oh yeah! Call me, Italia-kun!"**

**The Japanese blinked in surprise. Italians are very hard to understand, like the rumors said. "Sure. I will make a note of that, Itaria-kun."**

**"Let's look at-a what classes we have-a together, then~"**

**"Hai."**

**Italy gazed down curiously at Japan's neatly folded scrap of paper:**

**Kiku Honda-FRESHMAN**

**Art 1-2**

**Low Impact Fitness**

**Freshman Science 1-2**

**World History**

**Child Development**

**Geometry 1-2**

**Pottery/Sculpture**

**"Awww! It looks like the only other class we have together is World-a History! But I'll get to see you at lunch! Oh! You can meet my friend Germany! We've been friends for a long, long time! You'll like him a lot!" Italy said excitedly. They could even form a three-way alliance!**

**"That sounds... Very nice, Itaria-kun. I wourd rove to meet this friend of yours."**

**Italy and Japan then exchanged phone numbers and promised to meet each other during lunch so Italy could introduce him.**

**"Hey, Japan, do you know many other people here?"**

**"Hmm, I know a coupre. A family friend of mine is attending this schoor now, as well as my order... reratives. I also know that guy over there." Japan gestured to a masked student sitting behind Italy. His eyes seemed to stare holes into Italy's head, and they were a demonic white color.**

**"E-Eeep! He's-a scary! Why would-a you know him?!" Italy stammered, before unaware of the creepy presence several feet away. **

**"He, e-eto, arways seems to follow me around, though I do not know why. His name is Turkey. He may rook a bit intimidating, but he's rather nice. To me, at reast." Japan struggled with an explanation for his strange, stalker-like friend. He knew that Turkey had some underlying reason for his actions, but he didn't quite know what all of them were.**

**Turkey did, however, seem to dislike Italy, though he had no liable reason to. The glare he directed at the little Italian was strong enough to kill either a very big raccoon or a small bear. Italy shuttered at the feeling of being intently watched. **

**"W-Why does he wear that-a outfit? It's 70 degrees out!" Italy questioned, rather shocked senseless by this strange person's presence.**

**"He dresses rike that to symborize the time when he had been the Ottoman Empire." Japan informed his newest friend. **

**Before Italy had the time to respond, the bell chimed and their teacher entered the room. She was a lady in her forties and it appeared that she was pregnant. Her face seemed to hold a cheerful, relaxed light. She had curly light-brown hair and black rimmed glasses. A whimsical air surrounded her in a calming fashion. Italy's fear that all teachers at public schools were demons finally vanished.**

**While she began to explain what they were expected to do in this class, Italy gave Dio (God) a silent prayer of gratitude for giving him a decent first period. Japan happened to look over at the Italian and see his head bowed in prayer. Japan did not believe in God, but he found this little gesture very soothing and a little smile worked its way onto his face. He was glad to have at least one honestly nice ally to count on. **

**PERIOD 1: ALGEBRA 1-2 (SPAIN X ROMANO)**

**'DAMN. I'm late!' Romano thought as he fast-walked to his first period, pissed at himself for ignoring the time yet again (seems to run in the family, since he's Italy's **_**wonderful**_** big brother). He stormed into his first class (Algebra 1-2) with an expression that reflected his mood like a shattered mirror.**

**He heard the bell screech as he smashed through the door in his usual blunt manner. The seated class turned to stare at him for his mini tantrum (what kind of idiot would nearly break the door off its hinges just to enter a classroom? He must be a glutton for attention or something).**

**The teacher was an older male around his early fifties, and he had a look of annoyance as the moody teen disrespectfully barged in. He did not seem like the kind of teacher who would let something like that slide, and he had a strangely sarcastic air about him that seemed quite out of place. He also had curly gray hair and a pair of old-fashioned glasses. He reminded Romano of the pink teddy bear-thing in Toy Story 3, which was an American cartoon Italy had insisted they go see together, much to Romano's horror.**

**The man took a second to merely sigh at shake his head at Romano. The Italian couldn't tell whether this was some kind of joke, or if he was dead serious, so he remained silent. After several moments, a finger pointed at the seat in the back, next to the window. Romano let out a little 'huff' in frustration as he begrudgingly strode towards the chair.**

**The Italian's fragile mind shattered and was blown into oblivion when he saw the person he was forced sit next to. A tanned, brown-haired Spaniard was quietly sitting in his chair, fiddling with a perfectly sharpened pencil and trying not to make it obvious that he was staring intently at the Italian from the corner of his eye. He had attempted to hide the small smile spread across his rose-colored lips, but had failed, which only pissed off Romano that much more.**

**Spain's family was Romano's host family back when he had split apart from his brother. They had reunited with they had gotten into middle school and had held down an apartment together off of the money from odd jobs. After they had raised enough money, they decided to live in the school's dorm rooms with the other students and pay off their debt to the school little by little. Romano had a job as a waiter at a restaurant (he had lied about his age) and Italy worked at a pet shop (Italy desperately wanted a cat, but they couldn't afford to pay for its food and shots).**

**Romano took a deep, more-than-slightly irritated breath and tried to hide the beginnings of a blush that had started to creep onto his face. He angrily narrowed his eyes, while stomping childishly to his undesirable seat. At first, he had decided to flat-out ignore Spain, and they began to merely sit in the uncomfortable silence, Spain barely able to contain his excitement. Five seconds later, the cross Italian cracked. **

**"Dammit! Why am I sitting by this Spanish bastard?" He pouted to no one in particular. **

**"H-Hola Romano~! Isn't it nice how we have a class together? We even sit next to each other! Perhaps you'd like-a little help with-a your classwork from time to time, no?" Spain's nervous smile grew, and he waited patiently for Romano's reaction. **

**"Humph! I don't need ANYTHING from **_**YOU! **_**Just SHUT U-" Before Romano could finish his sentence, a blonde and very nosy country in front of Spain's seat interrupted.**

**"Heeeey, You! Little, annoying guy back there! SHUT IT, LIKE, NOW! That nasty old guy is, like, totally staring at you!" Poland had only meant it in a helpful manner, but it didn't suit Romano too well. After Poland had turned around smugly, thinking he had done the world some good, Romano chucked an eraser at the preppy blonde's head with all his might. Poland let out a cry, and the eraser went sailing out an open window, perfectly hiding the evidence. The teacher, meanwhile, was in the middle of explaining how in this class they would begin by refreshing on how to deal with exponents, when Poland had suddenly squealed girlishly. Prussia, who had been hitting on a girl in the back of the class, snickered loudly. The hard-to-read teacher gave Poland an intense, questioning glare, mixed with pure annoyance.**

**"S-Sorry, dude! I, like, really need to take a whiz! So I'm gonna take that hall pass there and, like, go. Peace!" Poland ran out of the room quickly, only pausing to turn and give Romano an icy look. Well, Romano had successfully pissed off yet another country. And this time he didn't even know which one that guy had been. No surprise there. **

**Spain sighed. Romano... Why couldn't he just let sleeping dogs lie? Well, what's done is done, the Spaniard reasoned. If he lectured Romano now, he'd only be adding fuel to the ravenous fire. He decided to try to get it off Romano's mind, so he'd cool down a little. **

**'Pass me your schedule,' he wrote on a piece of paper, passing it to the sulking Italian. **

**'No.'**

**'Aww, come on, Roma~'**

**'****No.'**

**When the teacher's back was turned, Spain slipped his hand swiftly into Romano's pocket and forcefully took the Italian's class schedule. Romano squeaked angrily and was about to swear loudly when the teacher turned to glare at the countries menacingly. Romano whispered, "Che palle" ("balls") under his breath and watched as Spain studied the words on the little paper:**

**Lovino Vargas-FRESHMAN**

**Algebra 1-2 **

**Health **

**Journalism **

**World History **

**Freshman Science 1-2 **

**Culinary Arts **

**Spanish 1-2 **

**Spain's schedule was visible from where Romano was sitting. He decided that looking at his classes did not mean that he wanted Spain to share any more of his in the slightest:**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-FRESHMAN**

**Algebra 1-2 **

**Life-Time Sports **

**Freshman Science 1-2 **

**World History **

**Child Development **

**Culinary Arts **

**Wood Manufacturing **

**Hmmm, they had Culinary Arts together too? 'Goddammit,' the Italian thought to himself. But strangely enough, he found himself mumbling to Spain.**

**"Which...lunch...do you...have...?..."**

**"Ehh? What did you say?" **

**"WHICH LUNCH DO YOU HAVE, BASTARD?!" **

**The classroom fell silent. Romano blushed a darker shade of red, which reminded Spain of a lovely, ripe tomato and he then sunk down into his seat, mumbling to himself incoherently. The Algebra teacher politely asked Romano to shut the hell up so he could get on with his lecture. Romano, who was beyond furious, waited several moments until the teacher settled back into his lecture and then flipped him off before turning back to Spain, eyes narrowed and a black, murderous aura swallowing them both. Spain chuckled heartily and wrote a scrawly "B" down on the paper. Romano's face had decided to redden further while he remained silent, too ashamed by his outburst to bother responding. Spain waited at moment before questioning him quietly on which lunch he had. Romano, crippled by embarrassment, muttered a small "B" before sinking even further into his chair. Spain's smile grew ever so slightly. Romano was so easy to read!**

**After the lecture droned on for another forty minutes, class let out, and Romano had never ran faster in his life. He swore that he would never be late to class again. He had decided that he hated that class. He hated his seat in the back. He hated that sarcastic teacher. He hated that stupid girly country. And he especially hated Spain.**

**Spain watched as his little Romano scurried out of the class without even a single parting glance. He sighed a little unhappily and contemplated the odd situation he was put in whenever he was around Romano. Spain sighed again and picked up his bag, that crooked smile returning to his face once again. Even though it was odd, he felt quite lucky to be placed in a seat next to him.**

**PERIOD 1: HEALTH (ROMANIA X HUNGARY)**

**Romania couldn't help it. Bulgaria, his closest friend, had told him numerous times that he should stop hitting on every girl or guy (he's bi) he saw, since it wasn't healthy. But this time, he REALLY couldn't help it. **

**He felt that this was different from his old crush on Russia (Bulgaria and he had both had a thing for the guy at the same time. They would even hold secret meetings about him, back in the day.), but he couldn't begin to explain it to himself past that. He just knew.**

**This girl had long, flowing hair with an orange flower pinned in it. She wore an army outfit despite this, and had obvious muscles. She had both a kind, yet sharp look in her fiery eyes, which were the color of fresh mint leaves. **

**Romania sat several seats to the right of her, and he couldn't help stealing a couple of looks over in her direction. He had to learn her name immediately. **

**He twirled his red and gold Harry Potter pencil between two of his fingers thoughtfully. This school seemed to have more and more potential. Maybe if he was lucky, Green-Eyed Girl would be into black magic too. He hadn't found any other sorcerers like him yet, but maybe there was a few. **

**A thought suddenly came to him. He should make a club! A magic club! He could find people to relate to better that way. Even Bulgaria didn't understand his love for myths and spells, and he was his best friend, for God's sake! (A/N: Romania and England share a peculiar love for magic since fairy tales originated in Britain and many British peoples were into the occult. Whereas, Romania was the one that came up with Dracula and famous myths, mainly about dragons. Norway too is often included in this 'Magic Trio'.)**

**He grinned, furthermore displaying two sharp, long teeth that were almost always visible, even if his mouth was closed. Rather than finding his overbite weird, most thought it was charming, which was fine by Romania. Maybe he could get some extra points with Green-Eyed Girl.**

**After their lesson was over, he approached the girl silently, that calming, mysterious aura hovering around him. As he confronted her, she looked up from her phone, directly into his eyes.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Hello, I am Romania. And who might you be?" Romania watched her facial expressions quietly, judging her reaction. Her present expression was significantly hard to follow.**

**"I'm Hungary." Romania faintly recognized this name, which had been mentioned to him a little over a week ago.**

**"By any chance, do you know Prussia? I believe he has mentioned you once before..." Romania trailed off as he watched Hungary's expression immediately sour after hearing Prussia's name.**

**"I refuse to talk about that pervert! He can go die in a hellhole for all I care!" She spat out viciously. Romania blinked in sheer amazement over the intensity her green aura had grown. Anger was not a pretty color on her.**

**"How do YOU know him, anyway?" The accusation in her question rang out loudly, deafening Romania's ears.**

**"He's an old friend of mine, if that. Sometimes he'll barge into my house after he's had one too many drinks and harass Bulgaria. Most of the time it's very amusing."**

**Hungary simply glared at him, green eyes slitted. Romania immediately wished he had withheld that and had lied instead.**

**"You let that bastard MOLEST your friend in your HOUSE and you sometimes like to WATCH?! You're DISGUSTING!" Hungary coldly stared at him and didn't move. She was holding her ground. Her aura had drawn in and was pinpointing the Romanian's location.**

**"Hmmnn, you twisted around everything I had just said! Now why would you do that?"**

**"I didn't TWIST anything you said! You're the one who said it! Don't blame me for your mistakes!"**

**"Mistakes?" Now Romania was growing angry. "I am the one who makes mistakes? You have your facts upside down! I saw what you were doing during class. You had some yaoi manga downloaded on your phone! Am *I* really the one with the problems here?!"**

**Hungary became visibly flustered. "I... You... YOU BASTARD! What's WRONG with you?! Stop being such a dick!" She was growing quite upset and was getting red in the face. Romania was beginning to enjoy pissing her off.**

**"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU?! Why would you even WANT to read that stuff in the first place?" Romania asked hypocritically, for when he liked Russia, Bulgaria and he would watch yaoi all the time (they even did **_**stuff**_** together once or twice).**

**"J-Just shut up! Mind your own business, jerk!" She stormed off, crossing to the other side of the room. Romania watched as she started up a conversation with a short-haired, blonde girl with doe-like eyes. Hungary occasionally looked back and glared at him. Romania merely grinned back at her.**

**Romania waited patiently and was glad when the bell rang. He HAD to tell Bulgaria about his new little toy.**

**PERIOD 2: LOW IMPACT FITNESS (FINLAND & JAPAN)**

**Japan looked around the weight training room expectantly. He was supposed to meet his childhood friend, Greece here, but he didn't see him in the locker room. Maybe he didn't have this class, after all?**

**The class was directed to grab a mat and wait until further instructions, since the rest of the class was still filing in. Japan gazed around restlessly until he spotted a strange-looking blonde boy around his age. He had a sweet, yet embarrassed expression on his face. Since he was alone, Japan decided to take a note from Italy and try to make a friend.**

**"H-Herro. I am Japan. It is a preasure to meet you." He said after he approached the blonde, who had quite a childishly round face that Japan hadn't noticed before.**

**"Uhh, hi! I'm Finland! N-Nice meeting you!" He blurted out quickly, the embarrassed look in his expression sky-rocketing. **

**"Hai. Have you seen a Greek guy in the rocker room? He's tall, has messy brown hair, and orive corored eyes. He had tord me that we had this crass together, but I have not seen him yet."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that. I wish I could've been more help!"**

**"I see."**

**"Hey! Japan!" A new voice cut in, directly behind Japan. He turned around and saw a very familiar face.**

**"Domo, China-san." Japan said in a monotone, no expression showing through those penetrating eyes. **

**"We have class together, aru! Isn't that great? I'm glad I get to have class with my little brother, aru~!"**

**"Is there anything else you wanted, China-san?"**

**China looked hurt. Japan held no guilt at all. China was not his older brother anymore. Not to him. **

**"W-Wow, Japan! Your sister is really pretty!" Finland cut in, trying his best to ease the tension. Japan turned to stare at him with a shocked expression on his face.**

**"My sister?! Huhuhu! Finland-san, you have a very good sense of humor!" Japan chuckled.**

**"Huh? How was that funny?" Finland must have said something that was strange to Asians, because unlike Japan, China was glowering at him like he wanted to punch his face clean off his neck.**

**Japan's eyes widened. "Eto... Finland-san... I have only two sisters, Vietnam and Taiwan. China is my older brother."**

**Finland blushed a deep purple-red. "W-What? Ohh... I, um, didn't... Know... S-Sorry..." He looked sheepishly at China who just shrugged and sighed.**

**"People always mistake me for girl, aru. In grocery market, down streets, even here. It's an everyday thing now, aru."**

**"That must be rough! I'd hate to be mistaken for a female all the time!"**

**"Yes... Well, nice meeting you, Finland. Talk to you later, Japan."**

**"Nice meeting you!"**

**"..." Japan wished so badly for Greece to be there with him. The Greek always was there for him when he had to put up with his family.**

**PERIOD 2: LIFE-TIME SPORTS (ITALY & HUNGARY)**

**Italy was very nervous. Besides soccer/football, he was terrible at almost every sport he had tried. He didn't like to embarrass himself, and he had been secretly dreading this class ever since he heard he had gotten it.**

**After he changed into a green t-shirt and a pair of shorts he had forgotten to return to Germany, he walked into the gym. The countries around him were all foreign to him, save his very annoying relative, Seborga, who appeared to be flirting with some female country Italy had never seen before. Typical.**

**Italy was about to head down the court a little further before someone came crashing into him from behind. Italy gasped as the wind was knocked out of him violently.**

**"ROMMMAAAA~! I FOOUND YOOOOUUUU~~~~!" A voice gleefully sung out above him, for Italy had been tackled into a face-plant on the ground.**

**"A-Ahhh, I'm-a not... Romano... Ve..." Italy tried to say, but his words were slightly muffled, since one of his cheeks was smashed onto the cold wood floor.**

**"Wait. What? How-a could you NOT-A be Roma?" The Spaniard said, rather densely.**

**"I'm his younger brother, Veneziano. I'm-a the top half of Italy, and fratello's the bottom half! I'm the usual representative of-a the country, so you can call-a me Italy, ve~!" Italy said cheerfully as the more muscular teen got off of him. **

**"Oh yes! You're Feliciano Vargas, right? I'm Espania! Roma's told-a me lots about you! When your family split in half, your brother lived-a with my family for a while. That was when we were-a really young. But even so, ever since then I've always emailed-a him and sent-a him pictures! He doesn't always respond, but I guess-a that's just Roma, eh?"**

**Italy smiled. "Vee, that sounds like him! I apologize for anything he's done. He has a hard time expressing himself, but deep-a down he's a really nice person, I swear!"**

**Spain laughed heartily. "You know, you're very different from-a your brother! You look identical, but your personalities are stark contrasts!"**

**"Vee, I'm not so sure about-a that. Fratello and I are more alike than-a you think~" Italy said with a little smirk.**

**"Well, your speech patterns are very different! *Verbal ticks aside, you don't say half the words Roma does!" (*Spain means that in contrast to Romano's habit of saying 'chigi' when upset, Italy says 'vee' in random places throughout his sentences. Since they have no control over this, they are true verbal ticks)**

**"Vee! That's true enough!" Italy laughed while remembering the string of warnings his brother had drilled into him that morning.**

_**'Now, you stay outta trouble, fratello. I don't-a want you to-a get involved with those gangs. Those blockheads will bust-a your brains out the second you give 'em a reason to! Also, don't-a listen to everything the teachers tell you not to do. Most the time, they don't-a know what they're talking about, so ignore 'em. And don't-a forget to bring your five dollars! It's in American money there, so make sure to exchange ahead of time. And also, STAY AWAY FROM THAT GERMAN BASTARD!'**_

**Italy wished that Romano would be that sweet in public too. But as far as he knew, he had only ever been that kind when he was alone with him. People would like him a lot more if they saw that protective part Romano kept all locked up.**

**Spain spotted Italy's relative Seborga. "Ahh, I better pay Sebby back-a the money I owe him. I'll talk-a to you again in a bit, Ita-chan! Adios!" Spain waved to Italy as he walked off, leaving him friend-less once again.**

**Italy sighed and wandered further away, keeping a nice distance between Seborga and himself. He spotted a person close by who was also a straggler. Without giving the person a good look Italy began talking to them.**

**"Ciao! I'm-a Italy! Who're you?" Italy took a closer look at the individual. It was a girl, a pretty girl at that. The old him would have immediately started to flirt, but he had lost that desire more and more as the days wore on. He just wanted a bunch of friends to start off his year.**

**"I'm Hungary." The girl said. Her long, brown hair looked very soft and Italy was almost tempted to pet it. She seemed very disturbed by something.**

**"Vee, nice-a to meet you~ If you don't mind-a me asking, are you-a alright? You seem a little sad." Italy firmly believed that if someone was upset, he should do everything in his power to cheer them up.**

**"Yes, I'm fine now." Just highly disturbed by an annoying Romanian, thank you very much. "Anyway, you don't seem the type of guy who enjoys sports. Why are you in this class?"**

**Italy moaned. "Ve, is it that obvious? I was kinda forced into this-a class by my friend. He had wanted me to join him in Strength Training & Conditioning, but I had begged him to let-a me go in this one instead." **

**Hungary smiled. "Your friend seems pretty protective of you! Almost like a parent."**

**Italy paled. A parent? "Well... M-Maybe..." He tried to hide his not-so-subtle blush that spread across his face.**

**Hungary blinked in surprise and her smile widened. "Is he a **_**special**_** friend, then?"**

**Italy, oblivious to Hungary's true meaning of the word, responded immediately, "Special? Si~! Germany and I do everything together! I cook for him and-a we have fun with his older brother and-a we run away from-a Britain! We also talk every day and-a sleep together!"**

**Hungary's jaw dropped. "**_**SLEEP TOGETHER?!**_**"**

**"Si~!"**

**Hungary turned to fully face Italy and grabbed either one of his hands. "I have a newfound respect for you, Italy! You must tell me everything that goes on in your relationship in **_**VIVID DETAIL!**_** In return, I'll do anything you want me to! Anything at all!"**

**"Really?" Italy looked at the floor shyly. "C-Could you... Be my friend, then? We could hang out and tell each other stories and do fun things! And we could stay up aaaalll night eating gelato and watching TV!"**

**Hungary smiled widely. She had made her very first friend here in high school! "I'd LOVE to be your friend, Italy! That sounds wonderful!"**

**The class began a couple of minutes later, and Hungary ran next to Italy during their warm-ups. The entire time, the two chatted about nothing in particular. Italy told Hungary about how he would introduce her to his two other friends, Japan and Germany (Hungary wanted to meet Germany ESPECIALLY), and his brother, Romano. **

**The class was quite draining, but both Hungary and Italy felt revived, since they had someone to share the burden with in the midst of all this high school chaos. After the class was finished, they exchanged phone numbers and promised to text each other during lunch so Italy could introduce her to his other friends.**

**PERIOD 3: FLORICULTURE (AMERICA X BRITAIN)**

**America sighed in frustration. Of COURSE his head had to pound the ONE day he had forgotten to bring Advil (he frequently carried some around in case someone decided to try clairvoyance on him again). He groaned as he imagined the rest of the day. Hopefully his pounding head would clear sooner rather than later.**

**"I shouldn't have eaten all that mint ice cream this morning... Wait. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!" America grinned to himself and headed for the Vocational building, which he thought looked like part of a horror movie (the long, white hallway was so friggin' eerie!). He had arrived nearly four minutes early, since his last class was in the Science building nearby. Maybe he could take a tiny, micro-nap or something.**

**"V-12, right? What class is THIS?" He had no way of knowing, since Tony had eaten that part of his schedule. America mentally cursed Tony's lame-ass "mood-swings" (America had 'accidentally' insulted Tony's planet for the millionth time, so he took his revenge by chewing America's schedule into pieces. He had the building numbers, but not the classes themselves, and was way too cool to go and ask the front desk for another one.)**

**When America stormed in, he saw a refrigerator staring him directly in the face. "Hell, I love this class already!" America hurriedly ran closer and swung the white door open, only to be sorely disappointed. "...Plants?" Was this a vegetarian class?**

**America looked at his surroundings in utter amazement. He was shocked to see vines draped throughout the room and colorful diagrams of photosynthesis, cellular respiration, and the Krebs Cycle plastered to the walls. Potted plants were in various corners of the classroom, and America could see the teacher watering flowers in a separately attached greenhouse. **

**Ah, this must be the Floriculture class. With plants. All over. Well, at least it'll be...interesting? Instead of papers, they can plant lilies or something. He looked around the room idly. His gazed halted on his favorite victim and mentor. England. **

**Even though America constantly taunted him and made fun of him (mainly dealing with the eyebrows), Britain was one of his two closest friends (Japan being the other). He quickly walked over to the Brit, who was reading some thick, old book labeled 'Marthallomeu's Famous Spells". The American rolled his eyes obnoxiously. Boorrring! England hadn't noticed him yet, so he snuck up behind him mischievously. After several long seconds, America violently grabbed England's shoulders and shook him while making the same noises Tony would occasionally make while he's singing/screeching in the shower. **

**The Britain let out a short yelp in surprise and spun around to see the idiotic country's grinning face. "WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?" He yelled at the American. "Dude, what gives? You have an ulcer or something?" America didn't really know what an ulcer was, but he thought it sounded pretty bad ass. **

**"For the love of God, America! You really should stop pouncing on people, then turning around and insulting them! I don't have a bloody ulcer, thank you very much!"**

**"Umm, Britain? What's an ulcer?"**

**"Oh, SHUT IT. Do you plan on just standing there until class is about to start? Stupid bloody Yank, sit down already."**

**Since his headache remained and he was rather tired, he decided to comply without any more remarks. He dropped his far-too-empty backpack and proceeded to interrogate the Brit.**

**"So Iggy, why are you in this flower-class anyway? I didn't know that you were that prissy! I mean, it's pretty obvious that you're a neat-freak, but damn man!" **

**"I wanted my country to be more conservative, damn wanker! That way we'll be protecting the environment more! More importantly, what the bloody HELL are YOU doing here? I don't suppose you've noticed your country's alarming increase of diabetes and obesity and have finally decided to take action and go vegan?" It was a disguised insult, but since the younger nation had always had severe issues reading the atmosphere, America failed to notice.**

**"Naww, I just wrote down classes with kick-ass names! But this morning, Tony got pissed at me before I left and chewed off the names of the classes. Look! You can only see the room numbers now! What a mean thing to do, especially since I won't see him that often anymore! And he decided to do that to me! ME!" America chuckled to himself. Only lame-ass villains would chew up a HERO's schedule! **

**Britain sighed. Only America would do something as idiotic as that! Right as he was thinking of an intelligent comeback, the bell was heard off in the distance. Class was about to start. America ripped open his backpack and shifted the items inside it, searching for something. 'Five guesses what,' England thought sarcastically. Sure enough, America pulled out a half-eaten bag of potato chips and commenced crunching loudly on the disgusting garbage he used for food. As various countries began walking in, they were greeted by the sight of the proud country throwing chip after chip into his mouth. Britain blushed slightly in embarrassment when Lithuania glanced at America and rolled his eyes knowingly. Lithuania was pretty good friends with the American too, and knew his habits nearly as well as the United Kingdom did. 'Did he have to be so vulgar all the damn time?' He thought to himself bitterly.**

**"Hey...America?" He started, trying to distract his friend so he would stop his crunching.**

**"Wha-fftt mmmhh-is i-nhmmh-t, bro-unnnmmh?" The American replied in between fistfuls of processed "food".**

**"What cla- I mean... Room numbers, do you have?"**

**"Uhhnn, here!" America chucked his list at England, who grimaced when he looked at the bitten and severely stained paper shred:**

**Alfred F. Jones-FRESHMAN **

**- - P-6**

**- - S-9**

**- V-12**

**- - P-11**

**- - LGYM**

**- - AUD**

**- - - A-33**

**England sighed. Well, at least the class numbers were there (though they looked as if something had drooled on them. He believed for this to be true, since he had seen Tonny eat on more than one occasion. No matter what America said, Tonny seemed less like an alien and more like a mutant baby to the Brit. He only believed in Captain Hook, Tinker Bell, Unicorn, and Flying Mint Bunny, who were his cherished magical friends only he and several others could see. He looked down at his own schedule to see if the obnoxious American was in any of his classes:**

**Arthur Kirkland-FRESHMAN**

**Geometry 1-2**

**Spanish 1-2**

**Floriculture**

**World History **

**Freshman Science**

**Yearbook Staff**

**Racquet Sports **

**"Looks like we only have Geometry, Floriculture, and World History together." England stated. "I'm going to die laughing if you have all your other classes with Francey-Pants."**

**"OH GOD, DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT, BRITAIN!" America shrieked childishly, slamming his bags of chips against his desk, smashing them. His obnoxious act brought a lot of unnecessary attention to the two of them. "I don't want any classes with HIM!"**

**"And neither do I. That frog really gave me a scare at his version of the Olympics that one time," England said, as he recalled France attempting to bring back the Olympics in all its glory (only entirely naked men could compete). **

**"BWAHAHAAA! I'm glad I was at home playing some video games with Tony during that shit!" America smiled at his wonderful fortune. **

**"Even so, I learned of France's weakness that day." Britain said tauntingly, baiting the American.**

**"Oh hell, you heard about the pictures?"**

**"Pictures?"**

**"Yeah. The naked pictures of you! I emailed them to him." **

**"W-WHAT?!"**

**"Yeah, I blackmail him all the time with those. Wasn't that what you were talking about?"**

**" NO! WHEN HAVE YOU DONE THAT?!"**

**"Every Tuesday."**

**"IS THAT WHY YOUR ALLIENCED WITH HIM AT THE MOMENT?!"**

**"Yep!~"**

**"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"**

**"Hah! Oh, wait, you never told me what France's OTHER weakness was!"**

**"Never mind."**

**"Awwww, don't be like that! That's soo effin' lame!"**

**"Shut up. I hate you."**

**"SERIOUSLY! We could even form an alliance against him (it's not like he was much help anyway) so I won't have to send him pictures anymore!"**

**"How the HELL did you get those anyway?"**

**"Photoshop is a wonderful thing, man!"**

**"OH GOD."**

**"Anyway, what's France's weakness?!"**

**"Those two Italians, obviously."**

**"What?"**

**"The damn Italians! He gets very upset when they're insulted, remember? He acts really horrible to Germany and helped me spread rumors about him gassing people, but when I suggested that we trash talk Italy, he got very emotional. It was really strange, to be honest."**

**"I see. Well th-"**

**The teacher, a man with thinning brown hair and a forgettable face, had been glaring at the two for the past thirty seconds. They finally noticed him and he spoke up. "Class has started, so kindly SHUT UP."**

**PERIOD 5: CHILD DEVELOPMENT (THE BAD TOUGH TRIO/ SWEDEN X FINLAND)**

**France strolled over to the class door after confirming in the bathroom mirror that all of his hair was in its proper place. This class he had been looking forward to the very most! Child Development... My, did that sound intriguing!**

**He chuckled lightly as the door was pushed open. His chuckles continued as he entered the room. But they immediately stopped once he looked inside. **

**A tanned, brown-hair guy around his age tackled him into a hug.**

**"Francis! I should've known that-a I'd have this-a class with you!" The Spaniard exclaimed jubiously.**

**"Oui, it's wonderful to see you **_**mon cher**_**! Antonio, I've missed you so much!" France sang happily. At least one of his friends would be in this fantastic class with him!**

**"Tell me, 'ave you by any chance seen Gilbert 'ere?" France inquired.**

**"Of course! He would-a be put to shame if he didn't take-a this class! He's over there looking at the line of-a plastic babies!" Spain looked as if he too wanted to admire them. After all, he was 'The Pedo' in their 'Bad Touch Trio' (France was 'The Rapist', and Prussia was 'The Pervert', respectively).**

**France made his way over to his silver-haired comrade, who was attempting to strip the loincloth off of one of the babies. "Bonjour, Gil~ Are you getting any good ideas from that?" France asked his vulgar friend with a slight shadowing falling onto his face.**

**"Kesesese! You bet! Wouldn't it be hilarious if I stole all my brudder's clothing for a day? Kesese, he vould freak out! It's awesome that you're in here too, Francis. I vas vondering if I vould ever get some classes vith you and Toni, not that I MIND sitting alone or anything!" Prussia stated, attempting to convince everyone (including himself) that he was NOT unhappy about always sitting by himself (outside of the Bad Touch Trio and his little brother, Germany). He didn't need ANYBODY, since he alone was too AWESOME for all of them! They simply couldn't keep up with his sheer amazingness!**

**"Oui, Gil~ I was just wondering if you would lik-" France abruptly stopped, staring intently at something just above his silver-haired friend's head.**

**"Vhat? Vhat are you looking at, Francey?" Prussia asked, turning around to view the thing that had caught the Frenchman's attention. He let out a low hiss in amusement when he discovered the distraction.**

**It was a poster loosely tacked to the wall, held by two brave little tacks trying to support the immense weight. On said poster was a vividly drawn picture depicting what looks like the 'finale' of intercourse. Prussia began to drool while France scrambled around at the teacher's counter for a Kleenex to help stop his bleeding nose. This would be a VERY interesting class!**

**The bell rang shortly after, leading the taken aback countries to their seats, where they first got to see their teacher.**

**She had a pale complexion and a petite face, looking to be in her thirties. A sparkling diamond ring was resting daintily on her left ring finger and her almond eyes glittered. She also had straw colored hair that came down to the base of her neck. She was a little overweight, but was nonetheless very pretty. She seemed like a push-over when it came to teaching a class, however.**

**Students stared at her as she came down the aisles handing out expectations sheets. All except for the Bad Touch Trio, surprisingly enough. Spain was busy staring dreamily off into space, finding the white squares on the ceiling to be rather fascinating. Prussia was busy sharpening a pencil with a mischievous look glinting in his eyes as his ever-present pet bird, Gilbird, fluttered merrily around his head in oval-ish circles. France was busy trying to sneakily take a picture of the poster on the wall by using the camera installed in his phone.**

**As the teacher was chattering about the paper she had handed out, a voice hissed at France. "Oi, Francey-Pants! Wanna see something hilarious?" Prussia asked quietly. All three of them were sitting in a line in the back, Prussia being in the middle. France grinned and nodded, knowing that his Prussian friend had something in store for him that was worth watching.**

**Prussia smirked to himself as he took his neatly sharpened pencil and leaned in towards the Spaniard, who was still daydreaming carelessly. Prussia moved his seat closer to him silently inch by inch, until he was side-by-side with him. He then moved his hands over to Spain's lap and undid his belt swiftly, keeping a watchful eye on the teacher. Spain still did not notice the downward intrusion and continued to stare off into space. Prussia fumbled with the zipper and finally got it to unzip, revealing a small portion of Spain's tomato-patterned boxers. Prussia let out a small chuckle as he slowly grabbed the elastic part and pulled it upward.**

**France watched with wide eyes as Prussia then shoved his sharpened pencil into the Spaniard's pants. Spain let out a startled yelp as Prussia retreated back to his seat. France and Prussia observed as the teacher heard the yelp and approach Spain, asking what was wrong. Spain seemed unable to form a sentence. She happened to glance down and see his pants undone and his rather odd boxers. From every angle, the pencil that had been forced into his pants stuck out, making it look like an erection. Both Spain and the teacher realized this at the same time and blushed a scarlet shade. Prussia and France were turning purple from laughter they had poorly attempted to stifle.**

**"U-Um, do you... Need to use the restroom?" The teacher asked awkwardly.**

**"Gracias, t-that would-a be very nice." Spain shakily replied, embarrassed out of his mind. He gave Prussia his best angry face as he grabbed the hall pass. That guy was hard to put up with sometimes, but he still was a friend Spain valued very highly. Several other students noticed the pencil and began to whisper and laugh behind his back. Since Spaniards are known for being quite unobservant, he didn't realize this at all and continued his normal pace as if nothing had happened, exiting contently.**

**In the back, Prussia and France were holding a whispered conversation. "Gil, do you know why Toni was spacing out during class? I bet that 'e was thinking of that Italian boyfriend of 'is!" Prussia's head snapped around to face the French.**

**"Vhat?! He has a boyfriend?! An **_**Italian**_** boyfriend?! Tell me everything you know!" Prussia demanded, immediately thinking of Italy. He grab both of France's sides and shook him slightly. The Frenchie seemed a little tiny bit disturbed by Prussia's assault, but he had no idea why.**

**"Oui~! 'E was a very cute Italian! Toni talked about 'im before, remember?" France asked. Prussia DID, in fact, recall Spain mentioning this Italian boy who had lived with him when he was younger.**

**"Oh, yes! You're right! I just never thought that he vas a **_**country**_**! West von't be happy to hear that!" Prussia exclaimed, thinking of his German brother and his strange affection for Italy. Sure the kid was cute, but Prussia still thought that Germany should talk to a shrink about that.**

**"Ahh, that's right. Your brother seems to share a similar interest with Toni when it comes to Italians. Ahh, oui. So do I~~~" France smiled, making it obvious to Prussia that he has thought of the Italian(s) in very sexual ways before. Prussia too had hit on Italy when he wasn't sober. He even tried to convince Germany that they should have a threesome ("VHAT THE HELL, BRUDDER?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"), but Germany had reacted very, VERY badly and had beaten him to a bloody pulp after dragging him to a separate room in which Italy was not standing in (the Italian had been present when he had made that suggestion).**

**"So tell me, Francis. How long have they been a thing now?" Prussia inquired.**

**"Oh, they are not at all together! It's completely one-sided, unfortunately. 'E 'as been rejected many, many times! And the Italian was not so very nice to 'im! I am not even sure if Toni 'as asked, but I assure you, it is entirely one-sided!" France exclaimed.**

**"Vait! He was cruel to Spain? Really?! I can't imagine that at all!" Prussia had fond thoughts of Italy, who was incapable of being cold unless he had been woken up early from one of his naked afternoon siestas, and even then, he wouldn't get upset at Germany. He never was upset with Germany, come to think of it.**

**"Eh? What planet are you from? 'E is very mean and judgmental, especially when it comes to Spain! Not that it makes 'im unappealing, honhon~ Spain is too dumb to understand that it will never 'appen! That boy never responds positively to anything Spain says or does. It is quite saddening!" France informed Prussia tearfully. **

**Prussia was very confused, to say the least. He had never sensed that Italy had any kind of malicious nature inside of him. He was weak, needy, and a cry baby, but he was never cruel or apathetic towards others. Did he not know the true Italy? (A/N: He still has no idea that Italy has a brother)**

**As if on cue, Spain entered the classroom once again and recieved a very interesting stare from the teacher as he set the hall pass back on its usual hanger. He smoothly walked over to his desk and sat back down, making sure that there was a good six foot distance between Prussia and himself before settling down. Prussia waited a whole five seconds before breaking the ice.**

**"Say, Spain-y! Do you have a **_**girlfriend**_**?" Prussia asked, putting an obvious stress on the word. Spain gave him an embarrassed glance before looking away again. "No."**

**"Ohh? So you have a **_**boyfriend**_**, then?!" Prussia cackled.**

**"N-No!"**

**"Hmm? So that little Italian of yours said no?! He doesn't know vat he vas missing out on! I know now~" Prussia smirked. Spain nearly dropped his textbook on his foot. **

**"G-Gil, I don't know what you're-a talking about..." Spain trailed off. Even he could hear that it was a terrible lie.**

**"Francey-Pants told me about your little crush on that Italian kid. My brudder also likes him, by the vay. So you might vant to vatch out for that." Prussia continued.**

**"W-Wait, what? Germany likes 'IM?!" France nearly yelled. Several students turned to look at the cause for the disturbance, and the teacher gave them an irritated glare, which they merely shrugged off.**

**"Duh! It's OBVIOUS! I know it's hard to keep up vith my awesomeness, but try to stop being so slow all the damn time!" Prussia said arrogantly. Spain looked ready to give birth to a litter of puppies. Germany liked ROMANO?! What if he liked him back?! What if Romano just simply forgot about him and moved on to Germany?! What if they got married and adopted a bunch of children and... **

**MEANWHILE:**

**Sweden had been closely observing this exchange from a safe distance. His closest friend (?), Finland, was seated beside him, trying to not awkwardly listen in on the rampage going on next to them. **

**Sweden looked down at the shorter Nordic country and stared. He often scared people with his intense glares, which made the country look nearly as terrifying as Russia. Deep down, however, the strangely off-putting country had a playful, fun side to him that only Finland had seen.**

**After a pause, Sweden returned his attention to his desk. There, he kept a tattered, weathered notebook that bore a faded reddish color. He secretly opened it and wrote some notes down. Finland had seen him do this kind of thing every once in a while, but he was too afraid to ask what the Swedish man was doing.**

**LUNCH B (GREECE X JAPAN/GERMANY X ITALY/SPAIN X ROMANO)**

**Italy hurried through the lunch line. He had to find Germany, Hungary, and Japan fast! He decided to text Germany while waiting in the pizza line.**

**Italy: Ciao! Where r u?**

**Germany: Upstairs. Will u b long?**

**Italy: Im in the pizza line downstairs! Might take a while. I hav some friends I want u 2 meet 2! :)**

**Germany: U do? Ok, b as fast as u can.**

**Italy: Kay~! :3**

**The pizza line hadn't gotten any shorter, so Italy decided to text Japan.**

**Italy: Ciao Japan! Where r u? Im in the pizza line.**

**Japan: In front of a vending machine. Where should I meet you?**

**Italy: Upstairs in about five to ten minutes would b gr8! Ugghhh! The line Im in is realllllly slow! :c**

**Japan: Alright, I'll wait.**

**Italy: Thx~!**

**Italy looked up and saw that the line had suddenly began to move at a quicker pace. He was about to text Hungary when his phone vibrated again.**

**Japan: May I bring a friend with me?**

**Italy: Sure! That sounds great! Who is it?**

**Japan: His name is Greece. He is a childhood friend of mine.**

**Italy laughed at Japan's constant formality. He could at least loosen up through texts!**

**Italy: Go ahead & bring him~ The more the merrier!**

**Japan: Thank you.**

**As the line continued to move, Italy started texting Hungary.**

**Italy: Hungary! Where r u?**

**Hungary: I'm in a full-course meal line! Wat about u?**

**Italy: Pizza line~ ;P**

**Hungary: Yum! Where should I meet u?**

**Italy: How about upstairs? Germany's there & Japan'll b there soon 2! Uggghhh, this line is SOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOONG! XC**

**Hungary: Mine is too! Maybe we'll b out the same time then!**

**Italy: Maybe! **

**Italy then was interrupted by a phone call. A quick check showed that it was his brother. Italy immediately answered.**

**"Ciao, fratello! Are you-a calling to ask where I am?"**

**"Si. Wanna eat some place-a together?"**

**"Does upstairs sound-a alright? I'm-a going to be sitting with several of my friends there. You can meet-a them if you want!"**

**"Whatever. I have this guy who won't-a let go of me no matter what I threaten him with, so mind if I drag-a him along?"**

**"Is it Spain?"**

**"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?!"**

**"He mistook me for you during my gym class! He seems to really like-a you!"**

**"SHUT UP, BASTARD!"**

**"Bye Romano!"**

***Click***

**Italy smiled as he grabbed his pizza. He was both shocked and happy that his brother had made such a good friend. It was rare for anyone to want to talk to him for more than a couple minutes, let alone constantly hug him. Spain seemed like a pretty nice guy too. Maybe Romano would stop getting so mad at Germany if he had Spain.**

**Italy paid for his pizza and got out of the line. He looked down as he received another text.**

**Hungary: Out of the line~ I think I c ur head, LOL! XD**

**Italy turned around after reading this and saw the Hungarian girl. He gave her a warm hug and the two walked towards the stairs. Italy sent a quick text to Japan.**

**Italy: Ok, Im back! Im almost upstairs. Where r u & Greece?**

**Japan: We're already up here.**

**Italy: Kay~!**

**Italy immediately spotted the short little bishie standing next to a sleepy-looking Greek. Italy smiled and waved at the two.**

**"Ciao, Japan! Is this Greece?" Italy asked, looking at the olive-skinned guy with a very relaxed expression on his face. Italy saw a faint movement underneath his white shirt and a kitten's head popped out of the collar several seconds later.**

**"H-Hai. This is my friend, G-Greece-san. He and I share a rove for cats." Japan stammered, watching the Greek take the ball of fur out of his shirt and place it on top of his head. **

**Italy was surprised to see the usually calm and collected Japan stuttered and act as though he was embarrassed. It wasn't what he had been expecting, to say the least.**

**"Vee, this is-a my friend, Hungary. Hungary, this is Japan and-a Greece. Japan has Art class with me!" Italy exclaimed. Art was his favorite so far.**

**"Oh, that's great! I wanted to get into Art class too, but I signed up a little late." Hungary said wistfully. "Anyway, aren't we supposed to meet another friend of yours, Italy?"**

**Italy eyes widened. "Oh! Si! Let's find-a Germany! He's somewhere up here, ve~!"**

**"What does he rook rike?" Japan inquired. Greece wrapped his arms protectively around his black and white kitten while observing Italy.**

**"Vee! He has-a slicked back, blonde hair and-a blue eyes, and a pretty strict expression most of the time. He also wears nice-a clothing and is taller than me..." Italy trailed off, obviously upset over their 8 cm difference in height.**

**Hungary was visibly surprised. "The two of you sound like complete opposites!"**

**Italy laughed happily, "Germany's always looking out for me. Most people are a little scared of him; when I first met him, I sure was! But deep down, he's one of the nicest people ever!"**

**"Is that him over there?" Japan asked suddenly.**

**Italy quickly looked over in the direction his Japanese friend had pointed and nodded excitedly, grabbing both Hungary and Japan's hands while dragging them. "That's him! Oh, and it looks-a like he's with my brother already!"**

**Hungary and Japan gave each other blank looks. "You never told us you had a brother!"**

**Italy looked surprised. "I didn't? Oh, well-a you'll get to meet him now!"**

**Hungary rolled her eyes as they were forcefully dragged by the little Italian. They saw Germany and a brunette who looked strikingly identical to Italy (save a few differences) look in their direction. Italy and his new friends approached the table with their food (as he was dragging Hungary and Japan, Greece took up the liberty of holding Italy's pizza) and sat down. **

**Germany had been previously arguing with Austria, Italy's old roommate, until they had joined them. Austria was shooed away, and he proceeded to sit down awkwardly. After Italy was given an opening, he immediately engulfed the German in a hug (which made Hungary giggle quietly). Italy's brother soon joined them with a sullen expression on his face as he sat next to the Austrian and glared while Italy and Germany ended their hug. He HATED the German to no end, feeling as if the stronger nation was manipulating his brother so he could take advantage of him (which was truly NOT the case). Romano had previously given Spain the slip, but the Spaniard had soon relocated him, much to his dismay.**

**"Ciao, Spain! How about-a you sit down?" **

**Romano's glare snapped from Espania directly to his younger brother menacingly. " Chigi! Don't-a invite him! I've been trying to get-a rid of that retard for a long time!"**

**Spain looked up at Romano and smiled. "Oh please, Roma. I saw you just ten minutes ago!"**

**As Spain and Romano continued their argument, Italy smiled up cheerfully at the German. "Vee, vee~! Germany! I'm-a so happy to see you! This is Hungary, Japan, and Greece, the new friends I made today!" Hungary smiled and waved while Japan gave a polite 'Herro'. Greece had not noticed and was talking sweetly to his kitten. Japan nudged the Grecian who then looked up and nodded.**

**"It's a preasure to meet you. Itaria-kun has tarked and tarked about you the entire day." Japan said solemnly.**

**"Ya, that sounds like him. He has a habit of talking about such things nonstop. At least it vasn't one of his 'Pasta Lectures'." Germany said knowingly. **

**"I've heard several of those too," Hungary chimed in while looking at the Italian affectionately. "When he likes something, he **_**really**_** likes it!"**

**Germany looked at her strangely, a twinge of color showing up on his cheeks. "Y-Ya... Italy, how vere all of your classes? Vere there any that you felt you'd have trouble vith?"**

**Italy thought for a moment. "Umm... Well, I don't really like-a Algebra so far, and-a I'm not so happy about Life-Time Sports, but besides-a that, I like them all! What about-a you, Germany?"**

**"Hmm, I've had a pretty decent day. I'm slightly nervous because I haven't seen my brudder for most of the day. He had threatened that he vould skip if I didn't do vhat he had vanted, und since I didn't, he could be anyvhere doing Gott knows vhat." Germany sighed. His brother was definitely a handful.**

**"What-a was it he wanted you to do?" Italy asked.**

**"N-Nothing. Forget I said anything." Germany said quickly, looking away.**

**Hungary watched this exchange curiously. They were acting quite differently then she had expected. Italy was all over Germany, hugging him and whatnot. Germany kept a larger circle of distance and seemed to treat the Italian as a friend who might possibly need a little help. Her thoughts were cut short by the blur of a little Asian running at them screaming.**

**"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AANNNNNNNNNNN-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The approaching figure yelled, sprinting and failing his arms around. **

**The entire group froze, even Romano and Spain, whose arguing had been quite hard to talk over. They all looked at Japan, whose face was clouded with pure horror. He stood quickly, waiting as the Asian came to a halt in front of him.**

**"Ja...pan-nii..." He said, obviously out of breath. "I ha...ve... bad news..." He hunched over, trying to regain his breath. **

**"What is it, Korea-san?" Japan asked, mortified to see his younger brother do something that embarrassing in front of everyone. Greece got up behind him, putting his cat back in his shirt and stood side-by-side with Japan. He always supported him when it came to family issues.**

**After finally regaining his breath, Korea threw himself at the little bishie. "The entire family's here! Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam... Even Meimei!"**

**Japan and Greece's eyes bulged. "NANI?!"**

**"Yeah! I know, it's terrible! I mean, I don't even LIKE you, but if they're ALL going here, so we'll have to band together!" Korea exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air dramatically. **

**Catching on, Japan's expression returned to its normal solemn state. "Nice try, Korea-san."**

**Korea became even more worked up. "NO! IT'S TRUE, JAPAN-NII!"**

**Japan stared at him, ever so slowly backing away in retreat. "Even so, I know why you came up her-"**

**"GIVE ME YOUR NIPPLES!"**

**Korea jumped at Japan, who had just enough time to dodge. "Stop this, Korea-san!"**

**"NO! GIVE THEM TO ME!"**

**As Japan hide behind Greece and Korea cackled, what was left of the group stared in utter shock. Hungary was laughing like she was possessed, while Italy gripped Germany's arm in surprise. Romano and dropped his water bottle on Spain's lap (neither of them noticed), and Germany merely stood deathly still.**

**After quite a bit of struggling, Greece had finally caught the little Korean by the arms.**

**"NOO! LET ME HAVE THEM!" Korea bit and kicked, but Greece merely stood in place.**

**"Stop, Korea. Leave Japan alone, okay?" Greece said calmly.**

**"NOOOOOO!"**

**"Leave Japan alone." He repeated.**

**"NOOO!"**

**"LEAVE JAPAN ALONE."**

**"..."**

"**Kesese~ Und vhat's going on here?" An albino man with a crazed expression in his crimson eyes stood proudly behind the Korean.**

"**A-Ah, who are you?" Japan asked in astonishment. He had never seen such a strange looking person before in his life. **

"**Vhaat?! You seriously don't know who I am?! I am the Great Prussia! Kneel down und bow before my awesomeness!" Prussia paused for a moment and looked at the little Asian more closely. "Whoaa! You must be an Asian country! I can tell by your strikingly girl-ish looks." He sneered, testing Japan to see how he would react.**

**"Ahh, wait untir you meet my order brother." Japan said crisply. **

**"Kesesese!" Prussia's ray of attention then turned to Italy. "So, Italy. I heard about you und Spain. Poor bastard!"**

**"Ehh, what?" Italy asked, clearly confused.**

**"France said that Spain was all over you, but you had rejected him left und right! I personally prefer you vith my brudder, but still!"**

**"QUE?!" Spain cut in, blown away by what his friend was saying. "I just met Ita-chan this morning, Gil!"**

**"Vhat?! But Francis said that you vere all dreamy over an Italian boy!" Prussia insisted, certain in what he had heard.**

**Romano coughed loudly in his seat. Prussia noticed the interruption and finally spotted the second and oldest Italian brother, who was glaring at him expectantly.**

**"Vhoa! You look just like Italy! Vhat country are you?" Prussia asked inquisitively.**

**"Hmph! I'm South Italy, Romano Vargas. Italy's the MAIN representative of the country of Italy, but he's really just the northern half, stupid." Romano replied begrudgingly. **

**"Kesese, so Italy has a brudder, eh? Now it makes sense. You're the one Spain can't shut up abou-" Prussia was cut off by a hand clasping tight over his mouth. "NRRMMPFFHHGGHH!" **

**"Roma, Gil means to say that I was-a telling him about-a finding an old friend of mine here, and that it is great how-a we get to hang out once again." Spain said to the Italian quickly, all the while still covering Prussia's mouth with his hand. Several seconds later, the albino menace broke free.**

**"Und France's description of your relationship didn't match up at all, since he made it sound like you vere talking about Italy," Prussia gestured to the kinder brunette. "I mean, West vould totally kill you if you vent after HIM!" He added with a snicker.**

**Italy still looked confused, but Romano ad understood what the Prussian had meant. He gave a single, menacing glare to Germany before grabbing Spain's sleeve and dragging him away, while mumbling an agitated **_**"We need to talk."**_

**Prussia was ready to continue, but was interrupted. "That is quite enough, brudder. Go hang out vith that disturbing friend of yours, or something."**

**"I'm not gonna take orders from my baby brudder!"**

**Germany was about to respond, nearly shaking at rage from being called 'baby brother', but was distracted before he could vent. Prussia's face had contorted into a hideously mischievous grin as he spotted two bystanders who had not said anything during his arrival.**

**"Kesese! Vell look vho it is! Even you idiots vere dragged to this school! I didn't know that you vere recognized as actual, legitimate countries anymore; you're both pathetically veak!"**

**Hungary's eye twitched, while Austria just leaned back and sighed dramatically.**

**"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who CEASED TO REMAIN A COUNTRY AFTER WORLD WAR II! Your dumb country doesn't even exist anymore!" Hungary hissed, her words dripping with venomous malice.**

**"You're not going to exist anymore after I crush you vith my overpowering awesomeness!" Prussia retorted, sticking his tongue out at the Hungarian girl.**

**"What kind of an explanation is that?! I demand to know how you got in here!" Hungary demanded, stomping up into the Prussian's space in a failed attempt to intimidate him. He merely smirked down on her for a moment before replying.**

**"The AWESOME kind! And it's none of your DAMN business how I got in here!" He yelled, causing her to jump back a little in surprise.**

**"Honestly, you two need to grow up. You sound like two obnoxious children!" Austria cut in, who had been busying himself with some sewing. **

**Hungary turned to the Austrian, looking hurt. "You think I'm like an obnoxious child, then?" She asked softly. She had met him only today and had not even held a proper conversation with him yet, but she had heard his revered musical skills before and saw the Austrian as a respectable individual. It would be very humiliating to learn that he thought she was immature.**

**"Well, I wouldn't know, now would I? All I really know is that you're allowing that albino freak to get under your skin when you should just ignore him." Austria replied smugly, still continuing his careful needlework.**

**"I'm sorry to hear that you think so poorly of me. It will not happen again." Said the girl, immediately shunning the albino.**

**Prussia hated that. That control Austria had on Hungary. Back when they were really little, Prussia and Hungary would ran after each other in a huge field owned by his grandfather that was spread out magnificently behind the German's perfectly clean, yet quaint little house. His grandfather never approved of his spiky-haired son's rivalry with the brunette; to him, she seemed far too similar to her grandfather, Hun. Even so, Prussia would sneak out every night to play with her.**

**Hungary had been raised around tough men and had only boys as friends. Because of this, Hungary had no idea for the longest time that she was a girl; her grandfather always assumed that she had been born with that knowledge. It was only later, after Prussia had unknowingly grabbed her chest inappropriately, that they had discovered her gender.**

**Almost immediately after the realization, Hungary had suddenly stopped fighting and arguing with the Prussian. He had always believed that she had blamed him for her confusion about her gender. She started to stalk Austria daily, and look at him with those stupid, doughy eyes that always made the albino sick to see. She had been enchanted with that handsome face of his. His one and only somewhat friend had been taken away by that stupid Austrian, so Prussia began to see the aristocrat as his arch nemesis.**

**Ironically enough, Hungary had never actually TALKED to Austria directly until now. She had just watched him at his performances and demanded that the spiky-haired Prussian leave her alone so she could do fangirly things alone.**

**Alone. That word was something Prussia LIVED by. After he had been shunned by the only person who had even REMOTELY treated him like an equal (for he felt that his younger brother would always be more successful then he), he had locked away his heart ad refused to open it back up. He hid behind a smug smile and a laugh that sounded like the hissing of a snake. Alone. That's right. People were only weak if they felt as if they had to be surrounded by others to feel happy. He was not weak, nor would he ever be. He LOVED being alone! **

**The Bad Touch Trio came later in his life, around his early middle school years. Prussia had never had a band of friends like that, and even though he loved being a star member, he kept his secrets inside, hiding behind a cackle. **

**His love for being alone was sometimes expressed at night. He would feel so overcome with happiness to the point where he would cry himself to sleep. Germany would sometimes question him as to why his eyes were so red, but Prussia would call him stupid and say that his eyes were ALWAYS red, and that he should get his color vision checked. Germany would say nothing and offer him some breakfast, which he would always accept. Deep down, Prussia knew that Germany could tell that something had been bothering him, had ALWAYS bothered him, in fact. The thing was, Prussia himself didn't know what that something was.**

**"I never did like him, not even as a kid." Austria added as an afterthought, and had still been paying almost no attention to the argument. He was too busy trying to mend a red and green sock he had received several Christmas's ago. Stingy was his middle name.**

**"I'm sick of looking at your stupid face, aristocrat! Later losers!" Prussia jibed before hustling off, leaving Hungary looking very pissed off.**

**Germany noticed everyone's weariness after having the two loud fiascos (Prussia and Korea) run off. "I apologize for my brudder. He gets a little agitated every once und awhile."**

**"So I'm aware." Austria replied smoothly. Japan also cut in.**

**"Hai. I aporogize for my brother as well. Sumimasen. He doesn't exactry know how to act around others who are outside of his famiry. His famiry is very important to him, which is why he often acts hostire to Greece-san." Japan explained calmly.**

**"If you don't mind me asking, vhy is he so obsessed vith your breasts?" Germany asked hesitantly.**

**Japan looked panicked immediately after the German inquired his brother's actions. "R-Ret's save that story for another time!" He begged, looking to Greece for some help.**

**To everyone's surprise, the Grecian's face had an intense expression on it, which was exceedingly rare indeed. He furrowed his brows at the murky green tiles on the floor while heat rose to his face, giving it a pink tint. He clenched his fluffy kitten to his chest protectively, and that was that.**

**No one had any idea what to say to that, and Japan seemed to not notice anything out of the ordinary.**

**After the bell had rung, Italy and Germany shared a look. Everyone assumed that the older German was just naturally a nuisance, and didn't suspect anything. Only Germany and Italy knew some of what Prussia had to go through in order to be who he was today. It stabbed both of them in the heart to watch others get annoyed with his constant harassing and cackling. They had absolutely no idea.**

**PERIOD 7: STRENGTH TRAINING & CONDITIONING (PRUSSIA & GERMANY)**

**Germany exited the locker room contently. He had been worrying about Italy's adjustment to these new surroundings, but after seeing Italy's new little circle of friends, his mind was put at ease. Italy seemed to be enjoying himself here, and that's all that Germany had wished for. Still... Germany couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy. Not at Italy, for making nice friends so quickly, but at those said friends, for stealing a ray of Italy's affection from him. He knew that it was beyond greedy to even THINK that, but that was what he had honestly been feeling.**

**He shoved this thought away. Italy still seemed to favor him over the others. Why was he so shaken?**

**Germany pushed open the door to the weight training room and looked around at the various equipment they would be using. Mein gott, the weights were beautiful, spread out arm-in-arm from smallest to largest. There were other forms of equipment as well, but those weights seemed to put him in a trance. He valued physical fitness above most other things, so this was like a haven to the German. **

**As he stood there admiring the torture devices, a figure smashed into his side. He huffed as he hit the floor, much like Italy had done before him when Spain had crashed into HIM.**

**"BABY BRUDDER! VHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A voice cackled in his ear. Germany let out a sigh of frustration. Figures that Prussia would have this class with him. His ideas of a wonderfully peaceful workout at the end of every day vanished.**

**"I could ask the same of you, brudder. Get off me." Germany did not always harbor a large amount of patience for the albino Prussian, and he was walking all over his tolerance.**

**Prussia smirked and held on to Germany's neck, licking his ear in the process. Germany shivered. His brother truly had NO BOUNDARIES.**

**"GET OFF, BRUDDER. You're annoying me. Mein gott! Don't do those kinds of things in public!"**

**"Kesesese! Are you saying that I can do them in private?"**

**"NEIN. GET OFF."**

**"C'mon West! You're no fun when you're sober!"**

**"GET. OFF."**

**Prussia grumbled as Germany threw him off. His paper-white hair was sticking up in different directions and his eyes gleamed crimson. A crazed smile hung on his face, a permanent, unmoving mark. **

**"Humph! You're just afraid that your little boyfriend vill see you vith me! He'd probably go und cry to that girl und that Asian guy, anyvay. He'd say, 'Germany! Ohh, Germany! Germany doesn't vant me! He vants his sexy hot brudder instead! I knew that I never had a cha-'" Prussia's oxygen suddenly became cut off by Germany's vice-grip.**

**"VHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM?!"**

**Prussia coughed. "I-aaughhh said-houkhouk! Y-Your-raaagh little-ghhghh, BOYFRIEND!" **

**Germany's eyes became slits. "I VILL KILL YOU!" **

**The two countries wrestled on the floor for several minutes. When someone asked the teacher whether they should intervene, the coach merely said that this was how men let off steam, and that they should just ignore them for now.**

**After a good ten minutes, both brothers had gotten over their little spat. Prussia, who has always been immensely curious about Germany's defensiveness of Italy, finally broke the silence.**

**"West, vhy do you get all freaked out about Italy all the time? I get that your friends und all, but you seem pretty dead-set on protecting him all the damn time. It's a little scary."**

**Germany thought about it for a moment. Why WAS he like that? **

**"Italy seems very veak und dependent, but vhen he puts his mind to it, he can be very strong. He defeated the Ottoman Empire vith nothing but a few sticks und he saved us from those vhite aliens that one time. I guess I know that he can do more than he says he can, und I don't vant to see someone put that little sliver of bravery out. Und he is the very first friend I have ever had. Even though he is rather annoying und vill NEVER follow orders, I'm glad ve're allies."**

**Prussia snickered. "Vay to be sappy, West. Ve both know that's not the entire reason. Kesesesesese!"**

**Germany turned red. "Stop spouting lies like that! I don't think of him in that vay at all! Vhere did you even get that idea?!"**

**Prussia smirked and imitated Italy once again. "'Germany! Kiss me! Kiss me! Germany, do you LOVE me? I love you! Germany let me sleep vith you! Germany, I vant you to fuck me sensele-'"**

**"YOU ARESCHLOCH!"**

**"KESESESESESESESESESE!"**

**Sweden had been carefully watching this exchange without batting an eyelash. So Germany had feelings for this 'Italy' person... And it seems like (from what Prussia had said) they had slept together at least once. He wondered how a person went from having feelings for another person to sleeping with them. He scrawled something down on to his notebook. This was something to look into...**

**AFTER SCHOOL: DORM ROOM ASSIGNMENTS**

**Every country had been called to the front of the Dorm Building (A/N: This is located on the Wa-Hi campus where the FFA barn is). The Asian countries were arguing over who could room with who, even though they all knew that it had been previously chosen for them. France and England had started another mindless quarrel while the Nordic countries picked on each other. It was a pretty chaotic scene overall. Italy waited patiently with Germany, Japan, and Romano. He tried to spot Hungary through the crowd, but had no luck.**

**A loud, booming voice was then heard through the intercom. "Ahh, hello everyone and-a thank you for attending here! We'll be announcing the room-a numbers shortly!" There was a grumble barely audible through the speaker. "Whaaaat? I thought-a I got to announce them!" The grumble turned into a harsh bark. "Well, how was I supposed-a to read-a that crappy scribble?! Your-a handwriting could-a pass for hieroglyphics!" The bark then became a shout. "Eeep! I'm-a so sorry! Don't-a hit me again! ...A-Anyway, you'll find out your room number by going to the table in front-a of the doors. So make-a sure to do that! Ciao~!" The voice became silent. **

**As the countries crowded even closer together, Japan and Italy lost Germany and Romano. They were shoved around for a while until they finally had the opportunity to approach the table. A man sat in a folding chair behind the table. He had short brown hair and green eyes, reminding Italy of Hungary. His nametag read 'Magyar Hun'.**

**"Name?" The man asked Italy. **

**"U-Um, Feliciano Vargas." Italy said meekly.**

**"Hmm, you're in Room 5 on the first floor. And what about you?" Hun said, turning the question on to Japan.**

**"Kiku Honda," Japan replied.**

**"Room 1, Mr. Honda," said the man, who then gestured for them to enter.**

**They walked in and saw a welcoming looking lounge room, where several countries were conversing. They saw a white-haired boy argue with a man with hair spiked up. A little ways behind them, Korea was talking to a very pretty Asian girl, who had pink flowers in her hair. To Italy's surprise, Japan led him over to the two.**

**The Asian girl blinked at Japan and gave him a warm smile. "Hi, brother! Surprised to see me? Korea was just leaving." She pushed the Korean a little.**

**"Hai. I am surprised to see you, Mei-chan," Japan began, ignoring Korea entirely. "What made you enroll here?"**

**"Vietnam wanted to come here all of a sudden for a better education and Thailand was with her idea as well, so I thought, 'why not?' and came too! I'm glad I did, 'cause now I can visit you whenever I want!" Taiwan said happily. She then noticed Italy, who had been standing next to the Japanese. "Who's your friend?"**

**"This is Itaria-kun. He is a friend of mine. This is my sister, Taiwan. Most peopre call her Mei." Japan explained to the two of them. **

**"Ciao~ It's nice to meet you, Mei!"**

**"Likewise! Anyway, I better go to my room, so I'll see you two later! Bye~" Taiwan called as she sprinted off. **

**"I better go too, Itaria-kun. Sayonara." Japan departed to the first room, leaving Italy to stand there by himself. He stood there a little longer before heading down the hallway. What number was it again? Room 5? Yes, Room 5. He walked there uncertainly and found a familiar German unlocking the same room.**

**"Germany! We're roommates!" Italy squealed happily, grabbing his arm. Germany nearly had a heart-attack, for he had not been expecting his friend to start screaming in his ear.**

**"Shh! You have to learn to be quieter in the hallways, Italy. Otherwise, you could disturb the others." Germany paused, looking down at his little Italian companion. "I am glad to hear that we are roommates, though." Germany just couldn't hold his strict composure when he was around Italy.**

**"Ve, I'm so happy! I'll have to tell Hungary which room we're in! Maybe she's nearby! And Japan's in Room 1!" Italy exclaimed. His day was still going better then he originally thought it would.**

**"I believe that your brudder is in Room 4 vith Spain. They are in the room to our left." Germany motioned. "But before that, let's put our things in here."**

**"Okay~!"**

**They carted in their suitcases and admired the little room. It wasn't very big, but it had a closet, some drawers, two beds, and a table with chairs. It was pretty pleasant overall. Since Italy was in Art class, Germany foresaw the him hanging up paintings and drawings they would create. It was a nice, inviting notion.**

**"Italy, vhich bed do you vant?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"I said, vhich bed to you vant to sleep in?"**

**"Yours!"**

**"Vhat?!" Germany was used to the Italian sleeping entirely naked in his bed (A/N: In Italy, it's not considered strange to sleep next to others naked. This is referred to as a 'siesta'.), but there was a spare!**

**"Italy, don't you vant a bed of your own? There are two, so you can claim one this time." Germany didn't have two beds in his room at home, and Prussia was usually sleeping on the couch (even though he was kicked out ages ago), so Italy would come over whenever he wanted and sleep in his bed with him. It used to bother Germany, but after several months, he had gotten used to it.**

**"I guess so... But can I still sleep with you?" Italy asked with pleading eyes. Germany gave him a long look before sighing.**

**"Fine. But you have to start wearing boxers to bed!"**

**"Vee..."**

**Lithuania entered the room in a quiet manner. He immediately heard the noise of a hair dryer running and was greeted by the sight of several skirts and colorful tops strewn across the nearest bed. Was he accidentally rooming with a girl? That was against the rules, right? Well, he thought he might as well introduce himself before changing rooms. What a stressful day this was turning into.**

**He knocked politely on the bathroom door where the noise was coming from. It blow-drying ceased immediately and he was greeted by silence. He knocked again, more softly this time, until the door creaked open. **

**A short-haired, blonde girl in nothing but a bath robe opened the door hesitantly. She looked frightened by the mere sight of him (not that Lithuania could blame her. She was kind of naked and he was kind of a male). Lithuania immediately started blushing. Her hair was still slightly damp, and the sparkly pink hair dryer that had made the noise rested on the bathroom counter. Lithuania immediately dropped his gaze to the floor out of embarrassment.**

**"U-Um, excuse me, but I was told that I was to-"**

**"Who are you?! I demand to know who you are!" The girl shouted quite loudly, the surprise finally sinking in.**

**"Waah! I-I'm Lithuania! I didn't mean any harm or anything! See, I'm your roommate, apparently!" Lithuania was so flustered by this turn of events; he could barely string a sentence together properly. He must look so wimpy to her! **

**The blonde girl looked him up and down, scrutinizing his entire appearance. Lithuania felt extremely self-conscious and was fairly startled that this strange girl didn't seem to possess much decency. **

**Finally, she gave him a last look before speaking one more. "I'm Poland. I didn't, like, hear anything about getting a roommate, but whatever."**

**Lithuania blinked. "D-Don't you want a female roommate instead? I should probably switch..."**

**Now Poland looked surprised. "Why do you say that?"**

**Wow, she really DID have no decency! "U-Um, n-never mind. I'll step out and let you... finish..."**

**Lithuania shut the door behind him awkwardly and set out his things on the unused bed. What was WRONG with her?! Seriously! Lithuania had never met a girl so blunt and passive about such things! He was surprised several seconds later as the bathroom door opened again.**

**"I... Forgot my pjs..." Poland said shyly. Lithuania would have been unnerved by this sudden change in attitude if it weren't for 'her' sudden appearance.**

**She had a towel wrapped around only her waist. And Lithuania happened to notice that she was a man. **

**"Y-Y-You're! You're a! You're a!" Lithuania stuttered, petrified with bewilderment.**

**Poland's brow creased. "I'm a what?! What?!" She, no, **_**he**_** was blushing, thinking that Lithuania had made some crude observation (in a way, he had).**

**"N-Nothing! Really!" Lithuania backtracked. He didn't want to offend this... person.**

**"Fine, whatever. A-Anyway, um, like, tell me about yourself, Liet." Poland said quietly, an embarrassed expression painting his face as he rifled through his neon colored pajamas.**

**"Liet?" Lithuania was becoming more and more puzzled by this strange guy in front of him.**

**"Do you mind if I call you that? It's, um, short for the Lithuanian word 'Lietuva', if you hadn't guessed..."**

**"N-No! Not at all! Alright, umm, I have two adopted brothers, Latvia and Estonia. I don't really know many other countries besides America, who's a good friend of mine. I've heard horror stories about this guy named Russia, but I've never actually met him. And uh, my favorite thing to eat is cepelinai. Anyway, now it's your turn. Tell me something about you." Lithuania stated, regaining a little ounce of confidence.**

**Poland seemed unsettled by this request. "O...Kay. Uhh, let's see... My screen name is PhOnIx170 and I like pierogi and paluzski. I don't have any relatives and I really don't know anybody here, except for you now. And if you didn't notice, I kinda like skirts and stuff..."**

**Lithuania let out a short laugh in embarrassment. "Honestly, when I first saw you, I thought you were a girl! That's why I was a little, uh, embarrassed at first."**

**"Really?! I, like, was always dressed in girly clothes all the time when I was little, but no one has ever told me that. It's kinda fun. Ooh! I got an idea, Liet! How about you and I cross-dress sometime! We could by you some nice stuff at the mall next weekend or something! Yeah, you'd look totally awesome~!" Poland said excitedly.**

**Lithuania's eyes widened. "U-Uh, well..." How could he possibly say no? Poland didn't have any other friends here and frankly, neither did he. Plus, Poland looked so happy. There was no way he could refuse. "A-Alright... That sounds like... fun..."**

**"Y~A~Y!" Poland through his half-naked self on Lithuania in a joyful hug. And thus, Lithuania's horrors had begun~ ;3**

**Japan approached Room 1 curiously. He wanted to know which country he would be rooming with, since some countries he found to be very disagreeable (like half of his family). He entered the room with his bags and was surprised by a very strange sight.**

**Unlike all of the other rooms, which had entirely blank walls, an enormous flag was plastered to one of them. It displayed the colors red, white, and blue proudly, and hurt Japan's eyes slightly. But the most intriguing thing in the room was a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy lying down on his stomach in front of a huge TV he had smuggled in his bag. A white creature with bulb-like red eyes sat on a pillow next to him, and both the creature and the boy were faced away from the door, playing video games on the gigantic TV. Occasionally, screaming and background music could be heard from the speakers. **

**Japan immediately felt as though he were intruding and shut the door behind him quietly, so he would not disturb the two. His attempts were in vain, however, since the boy had already spotted him in the corner of his eye.**

**"Tony! My roomie's here! We gotta say hi and stuff!" The blonde yelled over the noise at the alien. Tony didn't take the news well and grumbled as the game was paused.**

**"Hey! I'm America! Who're you?" The country said, reaching over Tony to grab a Pepsi out of a mini fridge he had also smuggled here.**

**"Excuse me for interrupting. I am Japan, from Where the Sun Rises." Japan said formally, trying to give the slovenly country a good impression.**

**"Whoa! Did ya hear that, Tony? Japan's gotta really epic title! I wanna epic title too!" America sat up. "Ok, if you're from 'Where the Sun Rises', then I'm from 'Land of the Kick-Ass'! Hahahahahahahaaah!"**

**Japan was startled. He had never met such a blunt country. America was perhaps the most foreign country of all to him! **

**"H-Hai. It's a preasure to meet you." That was really all Japan could think to say.**

**"Hey Japan, do you like video games?" America asked.**

**"Video games? Hai! I rove video games! My country is famous for making the most terrifying games in the world!" Japan said proudly.**

**"Really?! Dude, did ya bring any with you?!"**

**"Hai. I heard that we wourd have an opportunity to pray them."**

**"Seriously?! Take 'em out and let's play then!"**

**"Alright, America-kun. That sounds wonderfur!"**

**As Japan took out his famous 'Forbidden Siren' 1 & 2, 'The Grudge', and 'Silent Hill' 1-4, America got a PS2 ready. They then began to play in the pitch dark, Tony hiding from Japan in the closet. America screamed loudly whenever a shibito would jump out at them (A/N: 'Shibito' is the Japanese word for 'zombie'. They are found in 'Forbidden Siren' and the American spin-off of the game, which is called 'Siren: Blood Curse'.) or whenever the lady in 'The Grudge' would grab your character's arm. Japan discovered that America had a particular fondness for one of his mainly gore games, 'Silent Hill'. He himself wasn't too proud of that games design, but America couldn't get enough of it.**

**A couple of hours later, Japan asked America about that caffeinated drink he was holding. **

**"It's Pepsi, dude! Best drink in the world! (A/N: The cherry flavored one is to die for~ :3) I drink it all the time! That and coffee!"**

**"Pepsi? And coffee? I have never heard of these before. May I try one, prease?"**

**"Sure! I brought a gazillion of 'em!" America handed Japan a Pepsi without another word. Japan hesitantly opened it and took a sip, before reeling back in surprise.**

**"America, how much sugar is in this?! It's very sweet." Japan had never had something like this before. All of his beverages were either tangy or salty or both.**

**"Uhh, like that much." America held up his hands about five inches apart (he had no idea and was guessing).**

**"What?! Have you had your brood sugar checked recentry?!"**

**"Uhh, I dunno. You ask some weird questions, Japan! And your games are fuckin' awesome! You have to let me borrow 'em sometime!"**

**"Well, we are rooming together. You can borrow them whenever you feer rike it."**

**"Sweet! Thanks Japan!"**

**"Hai. Anytime."**

**China didn't know what to think as he was greeted by the sight of the tallest guy he had ever seen standing in the middle of his room. He had white-blonde hair and actual violet eyes the color of jewels. He wore a huge coat with a long beige scarf wrapped around his neck.**

**The monstrous figure turned toward him as he heard the door open. China, being at the humble size of 169 cm was hidden in the shadow of the 182 cm giant.**

**The figure cracked a smile as fake as most American models' plastic faces. "Who are you? You're one of those Asian countries, da? Your family is very loud."**

**China gritted his teeth. This man was pissing him off. "I'm China, aru. You are my roommate?"**

**The country continued to bare his teeth at the little Chinese. "Da. I am Russia. You have the bed and the drawers over there." He calmly directed with points and gestures. China felt like the Russian was trying to test his limits with him, see how much he could order him to do. It made him feel rather vulnerable.**

**"I don't need you telling me, aru! Who do you think you are?!" China snarled, looking into those deep, crimson-violet eyes.**

**"I am Russia, da? You do what I say because I win!" Russia giggled a little at the end. It was strange to see a tall, hooded figure raised by General Winter himself giggle like a grade school boy. The hairs on the back of China's neck stood on end.**

**"Why should I listen to you, aru?!" **

**Russia's false cheerful demeanor shattered like an icicle that had snapped off and had fallen to the hard, cold concrete below. His voice lowered alarmingly. "I like you, China. You want to become one with Mother Russia, da? You would be very happy under my control. I treat my patrons **_**very**_** well!"**

**China shuttered. "W-What?! You are crazy! Why would I ever do that, aru? I am perfectly happy in poverty, aru!"**

**Russia emitted a strange noise China had never heard before. The sound could only be described as a 'koling' noise. "KOlKoLkOlKoLkOlKoL... You are a funny guy, China. I like that."**

**China decided to ignore the looming figure. Screw him and his freaky koling! He began to grab each of his carefully put-together bags and sulkily place them on the bed Russia had directed him to before. **

**As he was unpacking his clothing, he felt a draft of freezing cold wind dance across the back of his neck. He assumed that one of the windows must be open, and turned around to shut it. But instead of there being a window left ajar in front of him, there was that eerie, artificial smile.**

**"W-What are you doing back there, aru?! You frightened me!" China snapped, hating being caught off-guard like that so easily.**

**"Your speech pattern's funny too, China. Tell me, what is your real name? I prefer to call other countries by their given names when outside of world affairs." Russia hummed.**

**"Wang Yao, aru. And don't make fun of my speech, aru! I just learned English on the plane over here!" China REALLY did not like this country. He kept nosing around in his business and mocking him. The very worst part, besides him creeping up behind him, was the way the country looked at him. It was like he was observing a test subject, or was a scientist studying a new species of animal. China hated him, everything about him.**

**China's thoughts were interrupted by a crisp knock on the door. He rushed over to answer it before the Russian could. Most likely, it was a relative of his who was either checking in, or terribly lost (Korea).**

**"Who are YOU?" A girl stood in the doorway, feet planted to the ground menacingly. She was very pretty and had long silvery hair. Her eyes were a striking sapphire blue and seemed to pierce everything that fell onto her gaze.**

**"Ahh! Little sister! I was wondering when you would start banging down the door. This is my new Asian roommate. His name is Yao-Yao~!" Russia said, smiling warmly at his 'little sister'. She merely turned her gaze from Russia for a moment to look at China, before looking away again disgustedly.**

**China didn't notice this, however, for his mind was too preoccupied with something else.**

**"YAO-YAO?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME YAO-YAO?!" China asked angrily, his voice beginning to rise. What the hell was WRONG with this country?!**

**"Da! Isn't it cute? You have the cutest name, Yao-Yao~!" Russia exclaimed happily, smiling a smile that would have fit better on the face of a child, rather than a towering country.**

**Belarus shot daggers at China through her intense Death Glare. This China DID notice, and was immediately disturbed. She looked like nothing short of psychopath glaring at him like that! And China didn't even know why she was trying to freak him out in the first place! Caught in between Russia's Charmingly Freaky Children's Grin and his sister's Death Glare, China felt like he wanted to commit suicide.**

**"Oh! I'm sorry, Yao-Yao! I didn't introduce you to my sister yet. Her name is Belarus. I recommend that you keep a nice, safe distance away from me when she's around. She gets a little **_**overprotective.**_**" Understatement of the century. This girl looked like she had just escaped from the insane asylum!**

**"You." Belarus sad suddenly, grabbing China's shoulder in a death grip. "Chinese boy. You better not try anything on him, you hear? I will tear out your little Asian eyes if you attempt something, got it?! Big brother is **_**MINE.**_** We're going to get married in the winter. I may invite you if you stay the HELL away from him." She threatened in a menacing voice. **

**Wait. MARRIED?! TO HER BROTHER?! China immediately thought of how disgusting it would be to marry Taiwan or Vietnam, two of his sisters. NASTY!**

**"Why would you want to marry your BROTHER?!" China yelled in shock. Was she for real?!**

**"Why WOULDN'T you?" Bela shot back snarkily. Yeah, DEFINATELY not getting an invite.**

**"Bela," Russia intercepted. "I never said that I would marry you. Remember?"**

**"Russia! DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU HAVE FOUND SOMEONE ELSE?! ****WHO IS IT?! TELL ME, AND I WILL MURDER THEM SLOWLY IN THEIR SLEEP!****" **

**"I didn't find anyone else! I just don't want to get married yet!"**

**"So then... You do not love me?" Belarus asked, looking hurt.**

**"Nyet! I do love you! But as a **_**sister.**_**"**

**"I... See how it is. Thank you for being honest, brother..." She whispered softly, slipping out of the door and shutting it behind her.**

**Russia waited a good three seconds and rushed over to lock the door. Don't want to make the same mistake twice!**

**"Your sister is very different from what I had expected. Are you actually related?" China inquired a little hesitantly.**

**"Da. Bela is my blood-sister"**

**"Woa... How do you stay sane?!"**

**Russia paused momentarily, facing away from China. He smiled to himself before turning his head to look directly at the Chinese teen, emitting his inner evil demons.**

_**"I don't."**_

**Greece dosed lazily on the bed he had picked for himself. He had yet to meet his roommate, and had no idea when that person would arrive, since it seemed as if he was running late. He was just nodding off for the seventh time that day before a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. **

**In this kind of circumstance, most people would have been startled or potentially frightened, but Greece merely gazed up into the person's eyes calmly. Or at least where his eyes should have been.**

**The supposed 'freshman' in front of him looked more like a junior or senior. He had a little bit of stubble that had begun to grow on his chin and an upturned smile much like the one Greece had seen on the face of an American jack-o'-lantern. He was quite tall and his clothing was very strange, but seemed somehow familiar to him. The guy looked as if he had ripped off the fancy curtains in his living room and decided to wear them. The most astonishing feature of his, however, was his entirely white eyes that were just barely visible behind a decorative mask worn on his face. Greece hoped they were just another part of the mask, for they were extremely off-putting.**

**"Hmmm... Who are you?" Greece asked, dragging out his sentence by mere habit.**

**"I'm the Ottoman Empire. Nowadays, people call me Turkey. And who might **_**you**_** be? I didn't expect to find my roommate sleeping this early in the day. It's not even 7:00 yet." Turkey stated a little sourly.**

**"It's 7:03." Greece replied without looking at a clock. Turkey irritatedly glanced at his wristwatch and noted that Greece had been dead-on, much to his annoyance. "I am Greece, in any case. It's a pleasure." **

**"Hmmph, **_**nice to meet you-**_**" Turkey's remark was cut off by a knock at the door. He went to go and answer it just as Greece started to sit up.**

**"Ah, herro Turkey-san. By any chance, do you know where Greece-san is? He had tord me that he had this room number." Japan said after Turkey swung open the door. He held a box of Pocky in his right hand and a single chocolaty stick in between two of his fingers on his left hand.**

**"Jappy! It's good to see you, stud! You know Greece?" Turkey exclaimed, changing demeanor in a heartbeat.**

**"Hai. Greece-san is my closest friend." Japan explained as Greece approached him, becoming visible to the little Asian. "Well, are you ready to reave, then?" His turned his question to Greece. **

**Japan had come there looking for Greece since they had promised that after school they would walk around the entire campus together. Japan didn't like the feeling of not knowing where everything was. Greece was going for two reasons; one: he liked to look at the clouds and beautiful scenery, and two: he wasn't about to pass up an offer to spend some time with Japan.**

**"Mmhmm, let me grab my bag first. Knowing you, you'll use up all of the film on your camera in the first five minutes. So I thought I'd bring along a couple spare disposables." Greece replied.**

**"Huhuhu, good idea. I'll ret you have a moment, then. Come out when you are ready." Japan backed out, quietly shutting the door ominously behind him. **

**As Greece began to collect his things, Turkey spoke up. "I... Wasn't aware that you were Japan's **_**best**_** friend. He had mentioned you many times, but I hadn't realized..."**

**"Japan and I are quite close. We share ****everything**** together." Greece stated.**

**Turkey clenched his hands into fists and glared down directly into the Grecian's olive colored eyes. "Stay away from him, Greece. He doesn't **_**need **_**you. Why would he when he has me? I'll make you regret ever talking to him." Turkey growled. Greece was not surprised by this outburst; there was obviously something troubling the man before, but now his suspicions were confirmed.**

**"So that's how it is... Hmm, well I'm not just going to stand by and let you just snatch away Japan like that. If you want a fight, you'll get one... You **_**stupid-head**_**."**

**"**_**What did you call me, feta-breath?!**_** Take it back!"**

**"Now, now. We don't want to cause a scene. Japan's just outside the door. Odds are he has heard everything already; I wouldn't put it past him. We'll settle this a little later." Greece replied as an afterthought before absent-mindedly grabbing his kitten and slinging his bag over his left shoulder. Turkey started to protest, but Greece simply ignored him and continued out the door, where Japan was waiting with an unreadable pensive expression on his face.**

**England was already pissed off enough as it was. It turned out, America **_**hadn't**_** photo shopped his face on to those blasted pictures; he had actually snuck into the Brit's bed, **_**stripped **_**him, and began to take picture after picture of him in various poses. Even if America stopped sending them to France, he still had the previous pictures, which meant that he had some SERIOUS blackmail on England.**

**This thought proceeded to bounce around in Britain's mind as he opened his dorm room's door. He was greeted by an all-too-familiar sight of France sipping wine and lounging on presumably HIS bed.**

**DAMN. Speak of the devil! Britain stepped out and slammed the door, trying to erase the Frenchmen's face from his mind.**

**As he was promptly walking down the long hallway to request a new room (or at least a new roommate), France slammed open the door and ran after him. **

**"**_**Mon cher!**_** We 'ave the same room together! Now it can be just like **_**old times,**_** honhonhon~!"**

**Britain hissed in annoyance. "Y-You! You really think I would allow you to use me in such a way?! No! I am switching rooms this very instant!"**

**France saddened, a little put-out by the Brit's curt rejection. "You know, Britain..." France began, a scary smirk forming on his face. "America gave me a nice little **_**present**_** the other day. Any idea of what that present might 'ave been?"**

**No response. **

**"So, if you refuse to stay with **_**moi**_**... Well, I suppose other people will get to see the little present too~!"**

**England's eyes widened. "YOU GODDAMN WANKER! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME LIKE THAT?!" The Brit didn't know how to respond. He was pushed into a corner and had no means of escape. He had fallen into the tiger's pit, and that tiger was staring at him hungrily.**

**"Honhonhonhon, you 'ave no choice now, **_**mon ami!**_** But..." France paused teasingly, taking sudden pity on Britain. "I won't force you into anything **_**else **_**tonight. No guarantee about tomorrow, 'owever~!"**

**Britain mentally sighed, feeling intense relief. France may be a freak, but he wasn't a liar by any means. "You ****better**** not. I wouldn't mind starting another war on you if you try anything! A-And you have to at least allow me a five-foot barrier! Get any closer and I'll SHANK you, dammit!"**

**France laughed ominously. "But of course, **_**mon cher**_**."**

**"And stop calling me that! I am, by NO means, your bloody lover!"**

**"Whatever you say, **_**mon ami.**_**"**

**"Damn you!"**

**AT NIGHT:**

**GERMANY X ITALY**

**Germany had a problem. It was labeled, 'The Italian Who Refuses to Sleep on His Own Damn Bed'. It also didn't help that Italy had a habit of sleeping directly in the middle of any bed, whether it be his or someone else's.**

**He also slept entirely naked.**

**Germany was, however, finally able to convince Italy to wear a pair of his boxers, since the Italian complained that all of his 'didn't feel right'. Germany didn't care, as long as Italy had something on THERE when he was in bed with him.**

**Besides sleeping in the middle of the bed, Italy had one other habit when sleeping. He would naturally gravitate towards heat, in which case was the pale German's warm body temperature. This was why the Italy was holding on to him in his sleep.**

**Germany noticed something else about Italy's sleeping patterns, since it was VERY hard for him to feel comfortable falling asleep next to someone who had previously begged him to allow him into his bed. That, and he found it quite interesting to watch the Italian as he slept. Not in a creepy way, of course. He observed that Italy always slept on his right side, with his face visible to the German. He wasn't sure why, but Italy seemed to favor that side to sleep on.**

**From that position, the curly ahoge on the left side of his head was almost visible through the darkness enfolding the room. Germany often wondered about that curl. He had pulled on it once during his military training sessions with the Italian out of annoyance with him, and Italy had reacted rather... oddly. He wasn't quite sure whether or not it had caused him any pain, but ever since he had done that, he had a growing urge to do it once again to see if he would get the same result.**

**The Italian's face slept on peacefully, unaware of his German friend's unintentionally dark thoughts. How did that saying go? Curiosity killed the cat... **_**Satisfaction brought him back**_**. Really, what was the harm in trying? The Italian was even asleep, so maybe he wouldn't even notice anything!**

**Germany lay stock still, watching the face of his friend intently. After confirming that the boy was truly asleep, he reached a hand to his face, brushing some of the shorter brown hair out of the Italian's closed eyes. He waited a second more, carefully stroking Italy's hair, before he brought his fingers to the base of the curl. **

**As his thumb and index finger closed around on the stem of the strange strand of reddish brown hair, his Italian companion let out a muffled noise. Germany froze, paused a good thirty seconds, before continuing, moving his fingers up and down the strand slowly.**

**Italy's reactions were certainly interesting to watch. He twitched and moaned in his sleep, moving this way and that, but did not stir. Germany then saw sweat begin to form on his dainty little brow, and became more intensely curious as to what Italy was feeling. He knew that he should stop messing with the ahoge, but he found it very difficult to stop. Italy's reactions were just so... **_**erotic.**_

**After giving Italy more of the treatment, the Italian finally awoke, sitting up in the bed, surprised. He blinked cutely before looking down and noticing Germany, who had decided to play it safe and act like Italy's sudden movement was what had awoken him.**

**"Vhat's the matter, Italy?" He asked curiously, for he failed to see the obvious.**

**Italy seemed confused by the question. "I-I don't kn-OH!" He suddenly gasped, noticing something Germany had not. His expression changed immediately from dazed to extremely embarrassed.**

**"U-Um, I'll be r-right back... There's something I need to-ah, t-take care of.." He said, starting to get off the bed, but was stopped by the German's hand on his arm.**

**"Vhat is it? You can tell me anything, Italy." Germany pressed, intent on gathering data from his little experiment.**

**Italy gulped. He didn't know what to say. He had had a dream about eating some left-over pasta on his couch back home, when all of a sudden, the dream changed to him making out with GERMANY of all people (his best friend!). It seemed like they were going to do something more, judging from where Germany's hands were stroking, but he had (unfortunately) awoken before any of that could progress further. In his dream, the German's lips were so soft, tongue so smooth. He mindlessly pondered whether or not they would feel that way in real life.**

**"Um..." Italy started, finally taking action for his "problem". "I-I have to use the b-bathroom!" He squealed, throwing off the covers and running out the door. Germany sighed before deciding to follow sneakily (seriously, what was wrong with him today?!).**

**Sure enough, Italy hurried off to the man's bathroom, locking it quickly behind him. Germany waited outside and heard tell-tale noises of the little Italian attempting to ease his growing erection. He still had no idea as to what he had caused, thinking that the Italian may have a really bad stomach cramp, or something of the sort.**

**Germany thought it best to wait for the Italian to finish, and tried desperately to block the noise out, but the Italian's moans and soft cries remained audible. He hoped Italy would be alright. He sounded very, very ill! **

**He tried not to listen as the Italian was nearing the finale, and finally a louder cry signaled that he had successfully finished. Germany noticed his own boxers start to tighten at the noise. Was he actually getting turned-on by this of all things?!**

**With a panic, he realized that he would have to head back to his own room before the Italian caught him standing outside the door, for his embarrassment was too great. Instead, he ran off a little ways so he would be walking towards Italy once he had opened the door. He really hoped that the darkness would hide the growing bulge in his pants.**

**The plan went as he had hoped, making it look like he had just come this way to check on the little Italian.**

**"O-Oh, w-what are-a you doing here, Germany?" Italy asked a little too quickly, terrified that he had heard something.**

**"I vas just coming to check on you. You vere taking avhile. Are you feeling alright? You've been acting veird." Germany asked bravely. **

**"S-Si! I'm feeling fine!" Italy replied, some of his cheer returning after his embarrassment subsided. Germany, too, was relieved that it was all over. **

**"I'm glad to hear that, Italy." Germany replied truthfully.**

**"U-Um, Germany? Which-a room was ours again?"**

**"The one with a big FIVE on it, Italy! A FIVE! Stop asking me that und try to remember!"**

**"Veee~, but Germany, they all look so identical! How can you tell which is which in-a the dark?"**

**"HOLY FUHRUR, ITALY! I JUST TOLD YOU! THE ONE VITH A BIG BLACK FIVE ON IT! FIVE! Understand?"**

**"V-Vee~" After they walked a little way, Italy looped his arms around the German's more muscular right arm and skipped merrily, trying to forget what happened two minutes ago.**

**He suddenly stopped, however, and turned to Germany. "Did you feel that too?" He asked.**

**"Feel vhat, Italy?"**

**"Something rubbed up against my leg! It was hard and stiff, kinda like a stick of Bolognese!"**

**"I-I think you're imagining things, Italy! I-It's very late, ve sh-should get some sleep soon!"**

**And so, after the pair got back to their room and told the other good night, both turned on their sides and had an exhausting night pretending to sleep for the other's sake, neither suspecting a thing.**

**FIN~! NOW ON TO CHAPTER ONE! ;D**

**I accept requests with open arms, whether it be a specific pair or something you want to see happen. (Like Italy walking around in a slutty bunny outfit! Hmm, now that I think about it...)**

**Sorry the intro was so long! I wanted you to get an idea of the relations between the countries and whatnot. If your favorite character has yet to make an appearance, don't worry, I plan on including EVERY character! From Canada to Cameroon! :3 Yeah. So. Ciao~**

**-gaaraisthebest170**


	2. Gakuen Hetalia: Chapter One

Gakuen Hetalia: Chapter One- Whispers in the Dark

Huhuhu~! I am back. Sorry about the UBER LONG intro to this story, but it was neccessary for the rest of the story's plot. Unfortunately, this chapter's pretty similar. This too is neccessary for reasons you'll know of later. Some MAJOR hell is happening in the next two chapters ;3 If you've stuck with me this far, YOU ARE FUCKIN' AMAZING! 3

**ITALY:**

**Due to last night's... incident, Italy was feeling a little sleep-deprived. He still was able to maintain his bright and cheery outlook a little, however, after he had sat down at breakfast with a plate of 'Breakfast Pasta', as he called it. He had originally just sat down with Germany, but eventually their other friends came to join them, filtering in at different times (Hungary, Romano, and Spain were all currently present besides Italy and Germany) after they had gotten up from bed.**

**"Vee, Hungary, I never got to hear who your roommate is~! I know that you're in Room 19, though." Italy stated cheerily, hoping that fortune had smiled upon his friend.**

**"I have this girl named Ukraine as a roommate. She's nice, but a little dense... And her knockers are GIGANTIC! Oh, look, there she is now!" Hungary pointed. The girl had short, pale croppy-styled hair and ENORMOUS breasts that even had **_**sound effects**_**. It was more then a little scary.**

**All of the countries looked to where Hungary was pointing and abruptly looked away in embarressment. It seemed wrong to even GLANCE at the girl (plus, they were all secretly gay, anyway. Except for Hungary, who was quite straight). Most of them weren't into that stuff, anyway (though Prussia would have quite a lot to say to that if he were present. However, it seemed as if he was sleeping in.). After a little more of the stange, tired silence, (Germany, Italy, and Romano all had problems falling asleep. Romano's reason was because he had found out that he and Spain were rooming together and felt the need to distance himself from the Spaniard as much as possible. This morning he had seemingly forgotten this, however, since they were seated by each other.) Spain spoke up, looking around at the posters that were taped to the walls with a bright shine in his eyes.**

**"Ehh, where did-a all of these posters come from anyway? They don't-a really look like posters you'd find in a school, you know?"**

**The others hadn't noticed and took this opportunity to glance at them all:**

**MAGIC CLUB**

**COME AND JOIN US, BRETHEREN OF THE OCCULT!**

**CONTACT ARTHUR KIRKLAND IN ROOM 7 FOR MORE INFORMATION**

**Soccer Club**

**Support your country's national soccer team and join!**

**If you have any questions, contact Netherlands.**

**Gourmet Food Club**

**Hone your prized cooking talents at the Gourmet Food Club! We make delicious foods everyday~ **

***If you are British, kindly refrain from trying to join!***

**Talk to the handsome Francis Bonnefoy!**

**MICRONATIONS CLUB!**

**TOGETHER WE WILL BECOME *REAL* COUNTRIES!**

**CONTACT PETER KIRKLAND IN ROOM 14!**

**J****Designer Club ****J**

**Join so you can totally express your amazing talent! We'll, like, design new articles of clothing all the time!**

**Go to Room 2 and ask for Feliks Lukasiewicz if you have some questions or something.**

**BAND MEMBERS NEEDED!**

**WE NEED ABOUT 3 TO 5 MORE PEOPLE! COME JOIN IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES!**

**SEE ALFRED F. JONES IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT.**

**SOVIET RUSSIA CLUB**

**Join or die.**

**Discuss your recruitment with Ivan Braginski.**

**"Football (Soccer) club, Roma!" Italy piped up. "Doesn't that bring back memories, ve?"**

**Spain seemed to notice Romano had grown quiet, which was rather rare for the aggressive Italian.**

**"Romano? **_**Hola?**_** You look a little distracted all of a sudden." Spain asked, hoping that no one had upset him recently. Most people didn't take his insults and threats half as well as Spain did.**

**"Hn? Nothing really important." Romano brushed off, barely aknowledging Spain's existence.**

"**C'mon Roma! You can tell me!"**

"**Nothing! For fuck's sake, lay off!"**

**Back in Middle School, Romano was always getting into fights with other people and started quite a troublesome reputation for himself acedemicaly. Teachers avoided him in hallways, girls sneered at him when he walked by, gangs would challenge him... And to make it worse, a girl he had liked for God knows how long had rejected him coldly. The only time in Middle School when he had ever found even a shard of contentment was when playing a game of football (soccer) with his little brother, which was the only sport either of them liked (or was good at, rather). **

**Spain made a little humming noise while resting his head on one of his hands, glancing at the Italian sideways, who was looking in the other direction. He reached over and began to innocently pull and twirl Romano's curl, unaware of the consequences, as usual. He was just too cute! Germany noticed Spain's intrusion and his attention immediately snapped over to Romano's expression. He was dead-set on figuring out this strange mystery!**

**It took a moment for it to sink in for Romano. At first, he felt a small prick, having not glanced at the Spaniard once and therefore had no idea as to what he was doing. But as he felt his ahoge get furthur abuse, he let out a shrill squeak in surprise and snapped his attention to Spain in mere seconds. This alerted his brother, whose eyes widened at the sight. They never knew what to do whenever this happened to one of them.**

"**C-Ch-Chi-CHIGIIIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE-A YOU TRYING TO DO?! PERVERTED BASTARD!" Romano shrieked, trying to get the Spaniard off of him in vain. His brother's face had started to turn red and Italy was stuttering while trying to aid him. How embarrassing! Seriously, what was wrong with this guy? When would he give him a little damn space?!**

**"Hmm?" Spain looked down at Romano in confusion, noticing the quickly spreading blush on his cheeks. "Ahh, Roma~! You look so adorable all frusterated like that! And-a you're as red as a-"**

_**"DON'T YOU *DARE* SAY 'TOMATO', YOU FILTHY TACO-EATER!"**_** Romano snapped, trying his best to free his ahoge from the Spaniard's grasp.**

**"What's been bothering you? You've seemed a little distant for the past hour or so. Anything on your mind?" Spain asked, ignoring Romano's outburst and busying his hands with the churros in front of him, to Romano's relief. He was amazed that a academy would let him eat such things for breakfast, but he wasn't complaining.**

**Romano blushed furthur and turned his attention to the glass of water sitting next to his plate, acting as if it were the most interesting thing the world had ever seen. "Nothing, really. J-Just..."**

**"Just?"**

**"Just, well, I almost want to... Join the Soccer Club..." He mumbled, embarressed for expressing an interest in such a thing.**

**"Really, Roma? I was kind of-a thinking of joining a sport club too! Hey, how about-a we join it together?"**

**Romano flushed. "W-We don't have to! I-It-a was just a whim!"**

**Spain smiled warmly. "I want to, Roma~ C'mon, it'll be fun!"**

**"We-Well, I **_**suppose **_**so, bastard. It's not like-a I **_**really**_** miss playing or anything..."**

**Italy chimed in, " Vee~! Fratello, it'd be great if you joined! You'd probably meet some really nice-a people too~!"**

**"Yeah, whatever, **_**stupido idiota**_**." Romano said, as he abruptly stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He announced.**

**"Oh? I'll go with you, then~!" Spain sang cheerfully, springing to his feet.**

**"Huh?! N-No! I'm going by myself! Why do you follow me around all the damn time?" Romano asked angrily, beginning to stomp away.**

**"Because you're **_**Roma.**_**" Spain replied in a voice softer then the one he usually spoke in.**

**"That's not an answer at all, bastard..." Romano said even more quietly, but he dropped the matter as he took off, shoving Spain back in his seat.**

**"See you later." And with that, Romano left.**

**Another couple silent minutes followed before Japan came rushing in with a flustered expression on his face, shattering the awkward tension. "Itaria! I-I have a request!" **

**"Vee? What is it, Japan? Does it involve pasta?" He asked automatically, a smile linguring on his face as he thought about what had happened previously.**

**"Eto... No. I have d-decided to make my own crub. The M.R. Crub, or Manga Research Crub. Wourd you be interested in joining, Itaria-kun?" Japan asked.**

**"Sure! What's manga?" Italy replied airily, saluting obnoxiously.**

**"... I'll exprain rater. Anyway, I need some more members as well. Any idea of who I shourd ask? Maybe Greece-san..." Japan trailed off, an unreadable expression on his face.**

**"Vee, Germany, would you join too? Please? The three of us could do 'mah-na-gah' together! It'd be so fun!" Italy begged, grabbing ahold of the German's arm out of pure habit.**

**"Uhh, I suppose that vould be fine. Ja, none of the other clubs really caught my eye any vay, so it's not like I'm missing out on anything." Germany said abeit rather quietly, for he was trying to stop a red hue from crawling its way on to his face. Seriously, ever since last night, it was getting more and more difficult for the German to act normal around Italy (though he still did not understand what had actually happened).**

**"Well, Japan, you have two other members now~!" Italy trilled happily.**

**"E-Eto... Hai. Arigato, Itaria-kun, Doitsu-san." Japan said, giving the two of them a small bow (which looked both strange and out of place, just as it sounded).**

**Hungary spoke up. "I was thinking about starting a Film Cub. How would I go about doing that, Japan?"**

**Japan looked at her with those eerie, empty-looking eyes of his. "You must tark with the front desk and get a teacher's signature. That is about it, really."**

**"Oh, thanks! I'll try to get there before class starts, then! Later, guys." And with that, she rushed off, (with Italy calling a sweet 'Ciao~!' behind her) passing Prussia, who had been entering the building only to almost be knocked over by the brunette.**

**"So, Itaria-kun... Doitsu-san... Should we meet tomarrow in the library after seventh period?" Japan asked, absent-mindedly swirling a spoon in his miso soup. He liked to watch the little clouds of soy bean paste settle and then mesh together again.**

**"Ja, that sounds like a good idea. Vhat about you, Italy? Is that alright?" Germany asked, looking over at the little Italian. His gaze then turned to that of surprise when he glimpsed his friend's face.**

**Italy, the usually cheerful, happy-go-lucky one in the group, had the strangest expression on his face. Firstly, he was looking down at his plate of pasta instead of devouring it like he usually did whenever carbs were placed in front of him. And secondly, his eyes, which always held a warm, sunny glitter in them, looked entirely flat and dull. His permanent clueless smile was absent today too. Even his posture looked a little deflated.**

**It scared Germany. He had seen his friend like this before; he would suddenly grow quiet when they were out doing normal things; like buying some gelato. He had seen it happen many times, in fact, but each time a little coil of fear would start up inside him. Wait, fear? Was that really it? How could ITALY, of all people, make him feel **_**afraid?**_

**"Italy? Italy! Snap out of it!" Germany commanded, using the same line he always did. It was like reading from a text book or reciting a play; something that had been gone over far too many times to count.**

**"...Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, Germany! W-What-a were we talking about again?" The same line. It WAS a play, wasn't it? Was Italy doing this on purpose? Was he trying to tell him something? Something could really be bothering him... And Germany wouldn't even know about it until now.**

**ENGLAND**

**Britain hastily ransacked his locker. Where did his Geometry textbook go, exactly? Surely he didn't misplace it somewhere in his dorm... As he was rifling through his locker, a student who owned a locker a couple away from his approached him.**

**"Hey Bulgaria, do you know where I can find someone named 'Arthur Kirkand'?" The student asked while chatting with another student (Bulgaria, apparently) who was standing next to him. Britain turned to look at the person who was asking about him.**

**The student looked very strange, indeed. He had russet brown hair and paper-white skin. His eyes were a deep blood-red and he had two sharp canines; one of which was piercing his lip, giving him a dangerous demeanor. Even so, his red eyes looked quite friendly, though they had a small glint of mischieviousness within them. Even so, England knew better then anyone not to judge a book by its cover.**

**"Arthur Kirkland?" Bulgaria asked, after pausing to pick up a text book. "I've heard that name somewhere before... Oh! Remember that book of yours? That water-damaged documentary? Wasn't he the author?" **

**The russet-haired teen's eyes widened, and he took out a small, tattered journal. In beautiful golden lettering, the words '**_**Arthur Kirkland**_**' snaked across the spine.**

**Britain's eyes widened. Why did that random student have his **_**documentary?!**_** He'd lost that AGES ago!**

**"Bulgaria! We need to find this 'Arthur Kirkland' right away!" The student/thief shrieked.**

**"Uhh, right. Can we do that after class?" Bulgaria asked flatly.**

**"H-Huh?! But aren't you excited? This guy can do real, actual magic!" The nameless student cried out.**

**"Yeah... That's more your thing then mine... Honestly, I'll never understand your strange tastes." Bulgaria nodded to himself.**

**"Excuse me," England cut in, walking up to the pair. "I couldn't help but overhear my name being shouted in the middle of the locker lobby. What is it you'd like?"**

**The russet-haired student's jaw dropped. "A-Are you... Arthur Kirkand?"**

**"Yes, and I believe that-" England pointed to the water-logged journal in the student's hand. "-is mine. Might I have it back, please?"**

**The student gripped the document firmly before handing it back to it's original owner. "I-I would like to apologize for that. I found it on a bench in the park. I thought I might recognize who owned it if I looked inside of it. I had no IDEA it was a **_**magic book.**_**" Romania explained shakily. "I was originally looking for you because I saw your poster about a magic club. Could I join it?"**

**Britain blinked. It wasn't even time for school to officially start, and he already got his first member!**

**"Of course. What's your name?" He asked.**

**"Romania. Which country are you, Arthur?" Romania replied while fumbling with a button on his sleeve.**

**"The United Kingdom. You can call me either 'Britain' or 'England', if you wish. But that can wait. Are first meeting will be during Lunch B at the painted rock, alright?" Britain said, after discovering that his Geometry book was actually in his backpack the entire time. How frusterating!**

**(The painted rock is a big rock in the middle of the school that is annually painted whenever an event comes up. No one has actually SEEN the rock, since it's hidden underneath many layers of paint.)**

**"S-Sure! I'll see you there, then!" Romania said a little too quickly. "Well... Class will start soon, so we'll be going. It was nice to finally meet you, Britain."**

**"And it was nice to get my documentary back. Goodbye." Britain replied curtly, before heading to Geometry class.**

**RUSSIA**

**Russia waited outside his classroom door for six minutes. He knew that he was early, but he had to catch China before class started, and the Asian's first period class was right across from his own.**

**"U-Um, excuse us, c-could you d-direct us t-to the c-copy room?" A voice spoke up next to him. Russia turned to see two small, little students (small in his eyes) who were staring up at him pleadingly.**

**One had a pair of glasses and straight, straw-blonde hair, while the other had darker blonde hair and truly **_**was**_** small. He looked easy to overpower too...**

**"I'm a little busy waiting for someone. Go find someone else, da?" Russia said shortly, not wanting to waste too much time on the pair. He needed to focus on the important goal, which was locating China.**

**"P-P-Please? W-We're kind of lost, and we d-don't know who to ask... All the staff is in the C-Commons eating still, s-so we're sort of lost..." The small one pleaded, grabbing ahold of the sleeve of Russia's winter coat.**

**"Don't touch me. **_**Почему вы настаиваете на тратите мое время? Я не в настроении, чтобы иметь дело с глупыми немного пятна на полу.**__**"**_** Russia slipped into his native language in frusteration. Honestly, everyone insisted on wasting his time. He didn't want to get involved in other affairs unless they included that cute little Chinese nation.**

**"S-Sorry! Um, I apologize for everything, but would you please c-consider h-helping us?" The Small One asked.**

**Russia smiled widely. "I changed my mind. I will help if you'll do me a litte favor in return. That sounds fair, da?"**

**The One With Glasses cut in quickly. "O-Of course. Forgive Latvia for being so rude; he didn't even introduce himself! I'm Estonia and this is obviously Lativia. Many apologies, sir."**

**Russia decided that he liked this one more then the smaller one. "I'm Russia."**

**So he led two of the Baltic States over to the opposite side of the Achedemic building before dropping them off.**

**"Thank you, Russia, sir!" Latvia said with a twitching smile. "So, what is y-your favor?"**

**"You both belong to me now. I expect to see you both after school in the Commons." Russia said, his smile from before plastered into its usual place on his face.**

**"H-Huh? W-What do you mean by 'belong to'?" Estonia asked in astonishment, but the ex-Communist had already disappeared into the wind, which now felt much more colder than before.**

**FRANCE**

**France was enjoying himself far too much, to the point where even HE knew it. But truly, it was splendid to be surrounded by delicious-looking Asian men! He had never realized just how gorgeous Asians were until now! How lucky he was that not only the feminine-looking China, but his two brothers, Korea and Hong Kong, had asked to join his Gourmet Food Club~! It was like, ah, how would an Asian put it... A reverse harem!**

**Currently, the four of them were sitting at an outside lunch bench. France loved observing Korea fluttering around China, begging him to do obscene things with him. France could understand where the Korean was coming from very well!**

**"Da zee~! ****형제여****, ****우린 커먼즈 뒤에 섹스를합니까****? ****제발****!**** (Aniki, can we fuck behind the commons? Please!)" Korea spoke loudly in his native language, tugging on China's sleeve.**

**"KOREA! What the hell are you saying, aru?! I'm your BROTHER! Stop molesting me in public, aru!" China snapped, swatting the younger nation away as he focused his attention on the fried rice in frount of him. His family could be so overbearingly annoying sometimes...**

**France, meanwhile, was trying to pursuade Hong Kong into telling him what Korea had said. **

**"That's something I don't EVER plan on repeating." Hong Kong stated sharply, his eyes boring straight into Korea.**

**"Ahh~! Is there perhaps some **_**family rivalry**_** going on between you two?" France asked, gesturing to Korea.**

**"Not at all." Hong Kong replied coldly, turning his piercing gaze back on France. "Don't get any strange ideas in that head of yours."**

**"Honhonhon, don't worry about that now, **_**mon ami." **_**France replied smoothly, his rich accent glazing over his double meanings.**

**Anything else he was planning to say vanished from his mind as he was covered in a veil of darkness, literally. The sun had been previously shining mercilessly on the odd group, but a huge dark shadow now sheltered France from the intense rays. He looked up in surprise and let out a shrill, very manly scream.**

**There, standing before the perverted Frenchman, was a very menacing-looking 6'0'' blonde with the most solumn, terrifying expression on his face.**

**"U-Uh, **_**excusez-moi**_**. Who are you?" France asked, attempting to regain himself.**

**"'m Swed'n. 'nd this is m' wife." Sweden said gruffly, gesturing to the much smaller student at his side.**

**"Sve! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" The brown-eyed blonde who was considerably shorter then the Swede.**

**"A-Anyway, I'm **_**Finland**_**. Sve was just joking about the whole wife thing. He can be pretty funny sometimes... Ehehehe." Finland said meekily, looking over at Sweden.**

**"So, um, are you Francis?" He continued.**

**"**_**Oui~**_** I'm assuming you came to join the Gourmet Food Club, yes?" France replied, shifting his glance between the two of them.**

**"Y-Yeah! Would that be alright, Francis?" Finland asked before leaning in and whispering in the Frenchman's ear, "I apologize if Sve is a little, ah... Intimidating at first, but he's actually a really nice guy. You'll get used to him in time. I was pretty surprised when he expressed an interest in cooking suddenly... It was his idea that we come to you in the first place, Francis."**

**France coughed before responding. "Call me 'France', **_**mon ami.**_** It's the title I'm more used to." **

**Finland paused a moment before breaking into a awkward laugh. "Hahah... Of course. Sorry about that. I guess I would feel the same way if someone I had just met started calling me 'Toni'."**

**"Finl'nd." Sweden broke in. "Didn't D'nmark say he w'nted ta see us durin' the l'nch break?"**

**Finland glanced up at the towering country. "Oh! I entirely forgot about that! Um, if you'll excuse us, France. A fri-I mean, someone we **_**know**_** wants to see us. So I guess we'll see you later then."**

**France blinked before giving the odd couple a dreamy smile. "Of course, **_**mon ami.**_** I will see you very soon, honhonhon."**

**After they left, France immediately turned his full attention back on his 'Asian Harem'.**

**"C'mon **_**Aniki!**_** How about just a kiss? Please? I won't try anything else, **_**da-ze~!"**_** South Korea begged, trying his hardest to find some way to molest his older brother further.**

**"I said NO, aru! When will you shut your mouth, aru?!" China scowled, smacking Korea on the forehead lightly. **

**"Easy~! I'll shut my mouth after you kiss me!" Korea insisted, grabbing China's sleeve once more.**

**"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't do those kinds of things with your brother, aru? When will you learn?!"**

**"After you kiss me."**

**"That's not going to happen, aru!"**

**"**_**Anikiiii!" **_**Korea whined. "If you DON'T kiss me, I'll tell everyone I know about what happened two years ago when you and Japan-nii drank too much sake!"**

**China's eyes widened. "Y-You WOULDN'T!"**

**"I WOULD." Korea smiled a proud, triumphant smile, knowing that he had just won.**

**"F-Fine, aru. But just this once! If you make me do it again, I'll smash every electronic you've ever owned!" China threatened, glaring angrily at the Korean country, who nodded eagerly in reply.**

**"Sure thing, **_**Aniki!**_** Just this once!" Korea replied in excitement, jumping into the Asian country's lap eagerly.**

**And before China could even take a shallow breath, Korea's lips were assaulting his. He froze for a moment, trying to think up an excuse as to how this was even remotely morally sound, before Korea moved into the kiss further. They sat there a moment, kissing, before Korea (whose excuse for his actions was that he was **_**Korea**_**, and that no further explanation was needed), started to get a little impatient. China's mind went entirely blank as he felt Korea snake his tongue into his mouth.**

**That was where China drew the line. He tried desperately to part from the Korean's mouth, but his efforts were in vain. Korea had sneeked his arms around China's neck, gluing him in place. Manipulative bastard! How dare he take advantage of him like that!**

**After several seconds of Korea's tongue exploring around his brother's mouth, China began to loose his train of thought entirely. He wishes to escape vanished, blew away like a pile of fallen leaves on a windy day. He began to respond to the extent where **_**his**_** tongue was in **_**Korea's**_** mouth now. Had China been thinking normally, he would have torn himself away in a heartbeat. But, China wasn't thinking at all, so that was the very last thing on his mind.**

**After a fierce battle for dominence, Korea's hands dropped lower and lower until they were resting on China's leather belt. He traced his fingers across the pattern until they were resting on the buckle. Without giving China another moment to take in what was going on, he tore off the belt, parted from his mouth, and swiftly unzipped his brother's pants.**

**"Ahh~! **_**Aniki,**_** you're wearing the pair of Shinatty* panties I bought you last Christmas!" Korea exclaimed merrily, a huge grin on his face. (Shinatty is China's rip-off version of Hello Kitty, when in reality, Shinatty's just a fat homeless, man in a kitty costume)**

**"H-Hey! What the HELL are you doing down there, aru?! Didn't I say that we weren't going to do anything more?!" China yelled, angrily slapping Korea's wandering hands away.**

**"Yeah, but I wanted to see your underwear! Those panties I gave you look so cute on you! ****Though they're a little tight, and kinda see-through...****" Korea said quietly to himself, happily humming a tuneless song while he reached out playfully and snapped the elastic band.**

**"YOU ARE A FREAK, ARU! STOP THAT!" China screeched, frowning angrily at his perverted brother.**

**He was about to continue yelling at Korea, but for some reason, something felt terribly **_**off.**_** He tore his distrustful gaze away from Korea and looked around. Every pair of eyes from every student outside were trained on **_**him.**_** Shit! They probably saw them make out too! His life was **_**over!**_** A huge wave of dread stirred in the core of his stomach, which grew in ripples until it engulfed his entire being.**

**China sat there a minute, staring at his peers (only to have them stare right back. It was huge staring competition), until he realized that his pants were still unzipped, and that Korea's hands had become restless again. He swatted him away and quickly fixed his appearence, a hue of red staining every inch of his face.**

**"**_**Aniki**_**? Are you still mad?" Korea asked light-heartedly, not caring at all about his peer's thoughts.**

**"Like hell I am! Those people are staring at us, Korea! They **_**saw **_**us, aru!" China snapped. Did his little brother have to be so annoying all the time? He should have just done what Japan did and tell Korea that he never wanted to see his face again! Though he had to admit, that was pretty harsh. He remembered how passive Korea and Japan had been after their big fight, but both of them had eventually come to him (Japan with a slight frown, and Korea with huge tears) for advice. There was no way he could hurt Korea further, even if he could be a bit of an asshole.**

**China sighed before returning his attention to his now cold plate of fried rice. This year was off to a mortifying start... He looked up to apologize to France and Hong Kong, whom he had more or less forgotten about...**

**...And what greeted him caused him to screech yet again.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ARU?" **

**France looked up from his hand-held camera. "What am *I* doing, **_**mon cher?**_** Why, I am filming a very captiving video! I think it'll sell wonderfully online! Or perhaps I should just put it on YouTube... That way I can tag our two **_**beau **_**actors on Facebook too! Honhonhon, that sounds splendid~"**

**Hong Kong blankly looked at China right in the eyes, a hint of sympathy glazing over his. "I tried to stop him, brother, but he was rather... persistent."**

_**"Xiāng**__** G**__**ǎng**__**!**_** You have been in the same kind of situation before, aru. Why didn't you help me?!" China asked unhappily, a little pout drawn across his face.**

**"This guy bribed me. Now before you get upset, **_**Gēgē**_**, you need to know that I haven't tranferred much of my money to American dollars, so I had no way of paying for dinner later. Sorry." Hong Kong cut in flatly, looking away.**

**"Fine, but don't expect me to do you ANY more favors, aru!" China sniffed. Why was his family so **_**FRUSTERATING**_** all the time?!**

**"And **_**Fàguó**_**, if I see that film ANYWHERE on YouTube or Facebook, I will wok you to **_**death,**_** aru. Don't even **_**think **_**about putting that on the Internet, aru!"**

**"Ah, **_**mon cher**_**, that's no fun at all! At LEAST let me keep it for myself, **_**oui?"**_** France whined.**

**"... Fine. But don't try anything, aru!" China insisted, narrowing his eyes at the Frenchman.**

**"Of course, **_**cher!"**_

**HUNGARY**

**(Time: Directly after seventh period. Location: A small, deserted science classroom.)**

**Ukraine. Taiwan. Liectenstein. Those were Hungary's three fol-other club members. She stood tall infrount of the three nations, smiling proudly.**

**"As you all know, this is the **_**Film **_**Club, which is also called the 'We-Caught-Yaoi-On-Camera-Club'. Just a little while ago, I convisticated the film in a student's hand-held camera without his knowledge. And **_**guess what was on it! YAOI!" **_**Hungary proudly took a clip of film out of her breast pocket.**

**"I have identified the subjects in this film," She continued as she hooked her laptop up to a TV screen and inserted the tape. She began the film and swiftly took a seat next to her petite friend, Liechtenstein.**

**As it began, Taiwan's eyes grew huge. "T-Those two are my **_**brothers!"**_

**"Oh? How sweet~" Ukraine replied from the floor, while laying on her stomach, swinging her legs in the air. Faint sound effects could be heard, coming from her abnormally large breasts.**

**"M-Maybe, but it's a little creepy to see my siblings make out... Not that I haven't seen that happen before..." Taiwan trailed off, recalling all those times Korea had sexually attacked China and Japan before (though when it came to Japan, he was only interested in his nipples...)**

**Meanwhile, Hungary was staring at the screen intently, while trying to stop her nosebleed from reaching the floor with her hankercheif kept on-hand at all times for such a purpose.**

**"Oh! I nearly forgot." Ukraine blurted out suddenly, whipping out her cell phone.**

**"Uh... Taiwan, can I borrow your phone for a second?" Ukraine asked sheepishly.**

**"Sure. Why?" Taiwan replied curiously, handing over her bejeweled phone with a Shinatty bell.**

**"Well, Internet has a grudge against my phone... And computer... And just me in general... It's too expensive... S-Sorry, Taiwan!" Ukraine explained in embarressment, looking at the floor.**

**"Don't worry about it! It's fine." Taiwan insisted.**

**"O-Okay... Anyway, this is a site I found a couple days ago." Ukraine passed around the phone to each country in turn, who all gaped in surprise when they saw the little screen.**

_**Welcome to Francis Bonnefoy's Blog! Here You May Ask Me Questions Or Requests and I'll Try to Get Them Answered or Done as Quickly and Efficiently as Possible!**_

**"Wait! Doesn't that's the same guy I got this film from! He goes to this school!" Hungary interrupted, pointing at the student's picture (why was he cross-dressing?).**

**"You're right! I've seen him before too! Big brudder varned me not to go near him by myself..." Liechtenstein said, slightly confused by Switzerland's command. (**_**"Liechtenstein, promise me one thing." "Vhat's that, brudder?" "Don't EVER go near that guy vithout me around, got it?" "But vhy?" "Just don't okay?!" "...Okay, brudder."**_**)**

**"Really? I had no idea he went here! Anyway, keep on reading. This gets interesting." Ukraine said, looking around Hungary's head at the small screen.**

**barnysmurderer170:**_**Hi francis. i was wondering if u could get a picture of kiku honda in a maids outfit. if thats possible, id luv to c it. thx!**_

**"There talking about my **_**other brother!**_** Why does that person know his name?!" Taiwan asked, panic rising in her voice. She didn't like how some people on the Internet whom she didn't even KNOW were randomly talking about her brother like that.**

**"Oh, I forgot to mention that Francis keeps profiles of every person he has ever posted videos or pictures of. I saw my best friend, Matthew Williams, on there too! He's the country of Canada, but most people don't find him very memorable for some reason." Ukraine explained.**

**"Wait, who? Sorry, I zoned out a little." Taiwan asked.**

**"Oh, nevermind that..."**

**francis_bonnefoy: **_**Of *course* it's possible, barnysmurderer170! Here you are, love~**_

**"HOW THE HELL DID HE MANAGE TO GET KIKU IN A MAID OUTFIT?!" Taiwan shreiked in-between giggling laughter. In fact, they all were nearly crying from laughter. It wasn't every day you were able to see your friend's brother in a maid outfit!**

**Hungary's eyes widened with recognition and an awkward smile formed on her face. "I eat lunch with him! He's actually very nice. I can't imagine him EVER wearing a maid outfit, though!"**

**"I can!" Taiwan chortled. "If he's had a LOT of sake and is with his best friend, whom he secretly likes!"**

**"Are you taking about Greece?" Hungary asked intently, leaning in a little.**

**"Yeah! He's totally into that guy! It's sweet, but since I'm his sister and we grew up together, it's also a little funny. I would've never thought that KIKU would fall for anybody!" Taiwan giggled, thinking of her silent, dead-pan serious brother.**

**"So, vhat other blogs are on here, anyvay? I'm kind of curious now." Liechtenstein spoke up, with a little smile on her face.**

**And so, the crazed fangirls continued looking up porn for a long, LONG time...**

**AMERICA**

**America was walking up to his dorm door, for it was in the evening, only to walk head-first into a heated arguement taking place several inches away from the enterence to his room. To his utter surprise and twitching annoyance, he observed a white-haired, red-eyed delinquent wearing a hastily put together punk outfit (consisting of a black 'Skillet' band t-shirt and maroon-colored skinny jeans) yell loudly while gesturing and hissing every once in a while for good measure.**

**His anger seemed directed at a brunette who sported a pair of polished, old-fashioned glasses, expensive-looking clothing, and a very distinct mole in the corner of his mouth. To top it of, a single dark brown curl hovered over the rest of his hair, looking like the swirl on a cinnamon bun. His face was pinched together in frusteration and he was positively **_**glowering**_** at the strange white-haired punk.**

**America turned his attention to a tall, good-looking student who had dirty blonde hair and an impish smirk planted on his face. He had a small, eccentric hat on the side of his head, which bobbed restlessly about whenever he moved his head. This blonde student was contently watching the other two duke it out in amusement, which made America immediately like him.**

**After observing a little longer, America interrupted with a loud, chortling cough. Six eyes turned to look at him.**

**"Uhh, do you guys mind moving over a bit? That's my room you're arguing in front of." America pointed out, already bored from the quarrel despite having just walked into it moments before.**

**"Are you Alfred Jones? Or Kiku Honda? Vhich one?" The brunette spoke up, with an accent of some sort (German? Wait, no...)**

**"I'm Alfred, bro. You think I look like some Asian dude? Ahahaha!" He exclaimed, laughing obnoxiousy. Wow. Germans are SO stupid sometimes!**

**"Oh thank GOTT. Ve have been vaiting long enough for you to so your face! This damn **_**Areschloch**_** has been pissing me off for the last tventy-five minutes!" The albeino spoke up. Wait. Were they ALL German?!**

**"Uhh, right. Anyway, I'm AMERICA. What countries are you guys, huh? (You all sound German so far...)" America stated, trying to put a close to his utter confusion.**

**"Isn't it**_** obvious? **_**I'm Austria und the asshole over there is **_**Prussia**_**. Und I believe that other guy's name vas... Denmark? Am I wrong?" The brunette, Austria, looked over at the spiky blonde for conformation.**

**"Yeah~ I'm Denmark. It's nice to meet all of you." He said, smirking slightly. He was about to say more, when a loud, angry song interrupted him.**

_**'Vores buschauffør ka' godt køre en bus...' **_

**A slight blush tinted his face as he said, "Excuse me a moment, someone's calling me..." An awkward silence followed as he fumbled around in his pockets for his cell, and after finding it a little while later, he abruptly put it to his ear and broke the heavy silence.**

**"Hello? Oh, hey Icey! What did you need? Uh, no, Norway's not with me. Why? Can't find 'im? That's pretty weird. Have you checked by the river? He likes weird, isolated places like that. You two are really alike!...Wait, what? No! I SWEAR I wasn't insulting you, Icey! No, please don't hang up! Please?! Icey, c'mon! I take it back, okay? Sure thing, talk to ya later then. Bye." Denmark looked up at the other countries, who were all listening in utter amusement.**

**"That was Icey-I mean, Iceland-on the phone right now. Apparently, his older brother Norway is missing again..." He let out a quick, embarressed choking sound. "A-Anyway, are we going to talk t America about why we're here or not?"**

**"Oh yeah! I forgot that part!" Prussia, the albino punk, exclaimed. "Ve saw your poster in the commons and vant to join your band. So vill you let us or not, huh?!"**

**"You shouldn't speak to him like that, you idiot." Austria said apprehendingly, looking at the Prussian in disgust.**

**"I'll speak to anyone anyvay I damn vant!" Prussia shot back, crossing his eyes mockingly at Austria in response.**

**"Mmkay, what can all of you do then?" America interrupted quickly, not wanting to listen to another squabble between the pair of them. If he didn't know better, he would have guessed that the two had been married for a good twenty or so years.**

**"What can we do?" Prussia echoed, contemplating the question thoroughly. "Vell..."**

**"I can pay any form of the piano or stringed instrument." The Austrian cut in.**

**"And I can play the drums." Denmark added absentmindedly. Where could Norway have wondered off to...?**

**"Und I... I can... Vell... I can, um... ****sing, kind of...****" Prussia said gruffly, embarressed by his less-then-manly talent.**

**"You can VHAT?" Austria asked, not quite hearing.**

**"I CAN FUCKING SING, GODDAMMIT!" ****Prussia yelled in Austria's ear. He REALLY hated everything about that stupid country. He was the snobbiest, stingiest person Prussia knew, and it pissed him off to no extent.**

**"Ahahahahaha! Good! i didn't want a **_**girl**_** singer! Then we would look like some kind of sissy band!" America exclaimed jubiously. A male singer! Thank GOD.**

**"Well, Prussia, I'm sure you know what's next, then." Denmark spoke up. "Just like what ALWAYS happens in all of those God-aweful fanfics created by terrifying fangirls."**

**"V-Vhat?" Prussia squeaked, already preparing himself for the answer.**

**"Sooner or later, you're gonna have to sing, bro." Ameridca answered. "Your time for this sort of thing has come, sadly. I'm SO glad it's you, and not me! Ahahaha!"**

**"Oh GOTT! No!" Prussia cried. "Urk, might as vell get it over vith..."**

**... (Sorry, but I DESPISE singing scenes in fanfiction. It just seems weird and annoying, but maybe I'm just being pessimistic)**

**"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahaaaaaa!" America chuckled. **

**"Verdammt, DON'T LAUGH!" Prussia snapped, turning red from humiliation. He had never felt humiliated before; and he regularly stuffed his hands down people's pants!**

**"Duuude, stop underestimating yourself! You sound really awesome! All evil and manical and shit! You definately have to sing for the band!"**

**Prussia paused, focusing on a single word. "...Awesome?"**

**"Yeah! Totally awesome!"**

**"..." Prussia's infamous smirk spread ever so slowly across his face, changing his appearence little by little.**

**"...Prussia? Uh, are you o-"****S****E****S****E****S****E****S****E****S****E****!"**

_**"K**__**ES**__**ES**__**ES**__**ES**__**ES**__**ES**__**ES**__**ES**__**ES**__**ESE!"**_

**BONUS: JAPAN & AMERICA**

**America was sitting at a desk in his shared room with Japan, cleaning his electric guitar in thought. Japan, meanwhile, was laying on his stomach on top of the fluffy white sheets on his bed, reading some weird manga called '**_**Nazo no Kanojo X'**_** or '**_**Mysterious Girlfriend X'**_** in English. America had asked him why he was reading something as gross as that in the first place; Japan had described to him how Urabe would force Akira to swallow her saliva every day. Japan merely blushed and stated that he found the idea intriguing.**

**As it turned out, America had discovered that his reserved little Asian friend was actually a massive closet pervert, almost as bad as **_**France **_**(but that's physically impossible). In some respects, even worse, since France wasn't into the same twisted things that Japan was. It was a serious mind-fuck for the American.**

**"Yo, Japan," America started. "Do you have, like, a thing for anybody?"**

**Japan's head snapped up to stare intensely at America with a very wild look in his usually passive eyes. It sent a small bolt of fear through him, for the bishie had suddenly gotten a very eerie expression.**

**"Why, Amerika-kun, do you ask?" His voice sounded a little strained, as if he had been trying to hide something only to have America turn on his heels and lift up the veil.**

**"Uhh, well, you read a whole bunch of romance manga and some pretty scary shota-shit. I was wondering if you had someone in mind while you're reading and watching that stuff." America said a little uncertainly, not quite sure how Japan would respond.**

**Japan remained utterly silent, so America continued on. "Ya know, I've always had a thing for this certain gu-girl who I was raised with. H-She kinda treated me like hi-her son, so it's sorta screwed up, but even so, I really like him." America explained. After realizing his slip-up, he quickly added. "I-I mean her! Heheheh, oops."**

**Japan's mysterious dark brown eyes bore down on the American's panicking blue ones. "Amerika-kun," he began, "Do you mean to say that you have feerings for another mare? One whom has treated you simirar to that of a son?"**

**America's eyes widened like pates. "Hahahahaaah! O-Of course not! I was definately joking! I wouldn't like another guy like that!"**

**"Amerika-kun, you are a horribre riar. It's alright if that's the case. In fact..." Japan paused, as if wondering if he should continue. Finally he consented and completed his sentence. "I am interested in another man as well. He is actually my chirdhood friend too."**

**America blinked and inhaled deeply, not realizing that he had been holding his breath. "Thank GOD, man! I thought you were gonna spazz out on me when I slipped up there! Ahahaha... So, whose this guy, then?"**

**Japan stood up and sat down directly on to the floor, kneeling in a position that looked extemely uncomfortable to America. He decided to join him on the carpet, sat cross-legged instead.**

**After they had both settled down on the floor, Japan spoke again. "His name is Heracles Karpusi, he is the country of Greece. I met him severar years after I had been adopted by my famiry. However, shortry after we began to spend time together, my parents died. So my Onii-chan, China, had to rook after all seven of us. I wourd often spend nights over at Greece-san's house, where he wourd provide me with food and a prace to stay. However, things were hard there for him too, since his step-brother, Sadiq Adnan, had taken an intense interest in me. Sadiq is the country of Turkey, and had a very scarring past with Greece-san, so you can imagine how angry Greece-san wourd be when he found his brother riked me.**

**"After awhire, I reft Onii-chan's house after we had a huge fight. Obviousry, I went to go rive with Greece-san, who was arways very kind to me. I suppose this was when I started developing feerings for him." America was surprised by how much his peculiar friend had opened up to him, but was grateful that he did. "In any case, I came back to Onii-chan's after awhire."**

**"Whoa, man. That's pretty... Whoa." America finished lamely, unsure of how to respond to all of that. "Your bro must have gray hair if he had to take care of six kids! Holy fuck, I'm glad I only have one sibling!"**

**"Hai... Wait, you have a sibring, Amerika-kun?" Japan asked, for he had been under the impression that America was an only child. He sure acted spoiled enough to be one (no offense to the author or any other only child ;3).**

**"Yea... Did I forget to mention him? Huh, well his name's Matthew ... Williams, I think. He's my younger twin... Or he's two years younger than me... Not by blood, of course, since he's Canadian and I'm American..." America struggled to recall information on his brother.**

**"You don't remember?! How can you forget that?" Japan asked, very startled. Were all Westerners like this?!**

**"Huh, dunno. Anyway, now I gotta tell you about Artie!" America chirrupped happily, reaching for a cherry Pepsi inside his mini fridge.**

**"So Mattie-my bro-and I were raised together in this orphanage somewhere in Tennessee," He began. "And then one day, I decided that I was tired of people coming in, looking at us for a while, and then leaving just like that. I mean, that went on until I was eight, so I was getting pretty sick of it. So I tell Mattie that I was planning on running away and that unless he wanted to be stuck all alone in that shitty orphanage, he'd better sure as hell follow me. Since I had always been the hero and stuff, I knew that I could take care of us by myself just fine.**

**"So we ran away and shit and it was really fun for the first, oh, five hours. We got to run around the park without nuns screaming at us (cuz we went to a Catholic orphanage, ya know?) and play on the playground. I even snatched a couple Klondike bars out of an ice cream truck's window without anyone noticing! But then we realized that we didn't exactly have a place to go to, or even really any place to sleep, even.**

**"We lived on the streets for a good three days before we started to seriously consider heading back to the orphanage. But I, being the awesome leader that I am, knew that that wasn't an option. So I grabbed Mattie's arm and strutted up to the very first house I saw and started knocking. A strange-looking man answered the door and I told him our names and that I wanted him to adopt us."**

**"W-Wait a moment, Amerika-kun!" Japan cut in, looking startled. "You actually knocked on a random house's door, hosting a 'strange-rooking man', and you immediatery demanded that he adopt you?!"**

**"Uh-huh. He was Artie's dad, so of course he looked strange! His eyebrows were UNBELIEVABLE!" America exclaimed, stretching his arms wide (to the utter horror of Japan, who was envisioning some sort of monsterous eyebrow-man).**

**"Anyway, the guy was skeptical at first, cuz he already had one kid and a really creepy nephew that his sister adopted for some stupid reason. But he warmed up to us and adopted us, after explaining the sitch to our orphanage." America continued.**

**"He was married back then. But his wife ended up dying when we were in Middle School. She was really cool, but couldn't cook for the life of her." America smiled. "Sometimes I miss her a lot, cuz she was sorta our 'Mom Figure'. But Artie's the one that's really torn up about it. And Mattie was too at first, cuz he's a huuge crybaby! The two of us are better now, but Artie... Has it pretty tough sometimes. Plus, his adopted cousin is really weird. He's like a drag queen or something..." America trailed off, recalling with a shudder France's 'I-Wear-Dresses-Because-I-Have-A-Petite-Figure Phase'.**

**"So yeah. I grew up with Artie for most of my life. He always took care of me and Mattie all the time when we were little kids. Now I really like the guy... Just don't tell **_**him **_**that." America said with a wink.**

**"You've had a pretty hard chirdhood too, America-kun. I had no idea." Japan stated truthfully. He had thought that the American had a safe, secure childhood (which it is now) and hadn't faced hardly any hardships. Appearences truly are decieving...**

**"Uh-huh. Bro, wanna play some more scary video games? I KNOW you've been hiding some from me!" America grinned, crossing his arms childishy.**

**"I wanted to keep some new ones in case you were in another one of your mood swings. And you've only been praying my games for a day." Japan covered quickly. He had actually been hiding them from his friend so as not to scare him too terribly. America would occasionally cry out in his sleep when he was having another vivid dream of his. **

**"Yeah, yeah, bro. Just take 'em out." America replied, taking another swig of soda.**

**"Onry one, alright?" Japan said as he fished around in the closet for a game.**

**"Fiine!" America sighed, watching as Japan put in a game titled **_**Fatal Frame.**_** Tony ran out from under America's bed and leapt into his lap, cussing quietly.**

**"Ah, yes, America-kun, what exactry is that?" Japan asked, turning his attention from the PS2 to America's... friend. He had thought that it'd be too impolite to ask about it right away, even though it was a little **_**terrifying**_** to be sleeping in the same room as some unidentified creature.**

**"Him?" America pointed down to the white... thing. "His name is Tony! He's my best friend! We do everything together! I found him one day in Montana. Some guy called me over to talk about the spaceship that landed on his farm*, and then I found him!" America exclaimed happily, hugging the red-eyed UFO tightly. (America is talking about The Roswell Incident)**

**Japan stared at 'Tony' until his right eye started to twitch slightly. "I... see... it's, ah, nice to officially meet you... Tony." **

**"GeT aWaY fRoM mE, yOu FuCkInG bAsTaRd." **

**"A-Ah! It spoke!" Japan exclaimed in surprise, eyes as wide as golf balls.**

**"Duh! Tony talks all the time! I taught him a bunch of important words like 'hamburger' and 'destruction' and 'Barock Obama'. But that's his own language he's speaking now." America explained proudly, a triumphant grin lighting up his face.**

**"FuCkInG bAsTaRd."**

**"Ahh, hai, America-kun. (It just sounds like a string of cussing to me)" Japan replied, starting the horror game while trying his hardest not to pay much attention to the strange UFO in the room with them. The whole conversation had given him a strange vibe, as if an approaching creature was creeping up behind him... He turned around swiftly and mentally smacked himself for thinking such idiotic thoughts. He was just a little worn out from school, that was all...**

_**...Et conclut ainsi un chapitre de Hetalia Académie**_

_**(...And thus concludes Chapter One of Gakuen Hetalia)**_

**Sorry about not including our main characters very much! But this was ABSOLUTELY NECCESSARY to the story development. I apologize and hope that you will forgive the strange, choppy style it was told in. I will do my best to fix that in the following chapters. Also, this is when things will start to get interesting. I intend to do something that most Hetalia fanfics don't cover at all... Some serious shit is gonna go down.**

**Thank you for everything, bros. And may Todd (Haberkorn) be with you~ ;3**

**Ciao~!**

**-gaaraisthebest170**


	3. Gakuen Hetalia: Chapter Two

GAKUEN HETALIA- CHAPTER TWO: DON'T WAKE ME

Welcome to another installment of Gakuen Hetalia! This is where things get more serious~ Please tell me your opinions and thoughts on this series so far (it has been so fun to write) so I'll know where to improve.

This chapter will focus mainly on the Germanic countries, as in, Germany, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstin, and Prussia, as well as all the nations they're wrapped up in. I'm not quite sure if they're actually considered 'Germanic Countries', all I know is that they have German accents and that Germany is made up of a bunch of little pieces (whatever :P)

NOTE: THE COUNTRIES ARE ATTENDING A _BOARDING SCHOOL,_ BUT SINCE I LOVE HAVING THE COUNTRIES DRESSED INTO CLOTHING UNIQUE TO THEM, THERE ARE NO FUCKIN' UNIFORMS. I HAVE BEEN DOWN THAT ROAD FOR EIGHT YEARS OF MY LIFE. IT WAS NOT FUN.

One that note, Ciao~

-gaaraisthebest170

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: DON'T WAKE ME

**Germany was officially losing his mind. They were in the middle of Science class on a beautifully sunny day. Italy was sitting in the seat next to him, dozing on his desk while snoring softly. He was in the seat closet to the window, so the sunlight dappled warmly against his soft red hair. Germany knew that he should have woken his friend immediately and scold him sternly for falling asleep during class, but for some strange reason, an unknown force seemed to glue him to the spot. He seemed even inable of uttering a single word, which had never before been a problem for him.**

**Another annoying thing that was entirely new to him was the fact that his eyes were glued to the Italian. For some reason, they were trained on him and he was rendered helpless to tear them away. He **_**hated**_** this new hold Italy had on him; his self-control was unravelling at an alarming rate. **

**Had he always felt like this? Or had he accumulated these feelings over time? He wasn't sure about anything at this point. But seriously, he ****had**** to stop thinking of his best friend like this. Not only did it seem senseless to feel for Italy, due to his inability to do anything requiring guts, but it **_**wasn't right.**_** Italy was another man, for **_**Gott**_**'s sake! And not only that, but wasn't Italy a Catholic? Gay rights were frowned apon in Catholicism, correct? Wait. **_**Gay?**_** Did he really just refer to himself as **_**gay?**_** Was he? He didn't remember thinking often about females (his brother made up for them both in that department), but he hadn't thought a lot about men like that, either. Until now, apparently. **

**He decided in the end that it wasn't something that he needed to worry about right now. It was a one-sided, unrequited emotion that stirred inside him only recently. He'll get over it in a little while and forget everything about it entirely.**

**... But... Something was bothering him. **_**Really bothering him.**_** As he gazed at Italy, not caring about whether or not he was staring, the dazzling sunlight shining on the tanned Italian's hair and skin reminded him of something. As to what that something was, he didn't know.**

**His own eyes fluttered closed for a breif moment, as he visualized a tantalizing scene, one that seemed stashed in his memory from long ago.**

_**The tree banches swayed in a harmonious, melancholy beat, the warm spring breeeze rustling through the fresh new leaves. He was walking through the pleasent little meadow along a cobblestone pathway. As he walked further and further on, a beautiful siren's voice sang a nameless melody, her voice carrying in the peaceful wind. He stopped to bask in the soft, sweet noise. He shuttered a moment, imagining the beauty who must have been the one singing the lovely song.**_

_**He suddenly burst into a full-bown run, racing towards the noise. He passed countless trees, running right along a little creek. He stopped as he found the source of the melody.**_

_**On a small, curved bridge, running from one side of the creek to another, the sun hitting the center of the wooden bridge, stood a single figure. Her hair glistened in the sun, and the smile on her lips was stunning, even brighter then the sunlight. He was immediately transfixed by this stranger he saw before him.**_

**Germany awoke with a start. What was that just now? A dream? No, it felt too real to be a dream... It couldn't be a memory, could it? Germany couldn't recall anything like that happening before, but yet again, his entire childhood was fuzzy. He only remembered arguing with his older brother and having his grandfather glare disapprovingly at him. Nothing else at all. He never made any friends before Italy to his knowledge. Italy really was his turning point, when it came to that sort of thing.**

**But who was that girl in his dream? She seemed vaguely familiar somehow, but Germany wasn't certain how. It was nagging at him in the back of his mind, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't place his finger on it.**

**"Germany?" A voice asked him anxiously, and the country felt a small tug on his shoulder. "Germany, are you OK? You look really upset right now, vee..." The voice continued, jostling him out of his inner contemplations.**

**"Ja, I'm fine, Italy." Germany replied shortly as he turned to look at the speaker. He bushed as he realized that Italy's hand was still latched on to his shoulder. Even THAT much contact was freaking out his mind!**

**"Are you sure? You've seemed a little sad or angry lately... Is it-a me again, ve? I know I don't do things right sometimes... Like fighting and pulling hand-grenades... But I'm really sorry if I've made you mad again." Italy fiddled around with the red, white, and green pencil in his hands to distract him from the embarressment of his short-comings in the past. **

**Germany's gaze softened considerably at the little apology from his Italian friend. "That's not it, Italy. You haven't done anything to upset me recently at all. Don't vorry about that."**

**"Really? Oh, good! Vee, Germany, what-a do you want to do after school? We could go get some of those funny backwards picture books from Japan, or..." As Italy chattered happily, Germany fely a pang of guilt. Did Italy worry often about him being upset at him? He knew that sometimes he came off a little strong, but surely Italy knew that that was just how he was. Even so, Germany wanted to confirm this.**

**"Italy, I vant you to know that even if you do something that is considered vussy-ish, like running avay from a battle, for example. that I vill alvays be your friend. So... don't vorry about me getting angry at you, alright?" Germany said hesitantly and rather slowly, for such confessions were difficult for him to say aloud.**

**Italy looked at him, with a little crease of surprise coloring his sweet face, before giving his friend a warm smile. "**_**Grazie,**_** Germany~" He then contently wrapped his arms around Germany's right one, and emitted a soft little humming noise.**

**It was night. The dorm room was silent. **_**Nearly **_**silent. One country was making quite a commotion. His roommate was a serious and quiet Swede, who merely observed his roommate have a horrid nightmare in sadistic curiousity for a while.**

**Prussia couldn't take it anymore.**

_Prussia looked down at the broken little body in his hands in horror. He could have stopped this. He could have jumped in to save him. But he was too weak; too afraid to save him from death. It was all his fault that he had lost him._

_Prussia looked up into the eyes of his murderer, who gazed down at him sadly. He had trusted him. That man was his __closest friend!_

_"I'm sorry, mon cher," the man said. "It had to happen. He would have hurt me if I had not hurt him."_

_"I __trusted __you, Francis!" Prussia cried out, seeing red as he looked up at his little brother's killer. "I thought you were my __friend__! Do you know what you have just __done__?! YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Prussia howled, punching the ground in blind greif. _

_"I... Don't know what to say, mon cher..." _

_"Just LEAVE! Leave us alone!" Prussia yelled, feeling closed in by the man standing above him._

_"...As you wish." The killer left, his feet padding on the blood-stained earth softly. Prussia looked up at the dark, cloudy sky and began to cry._

_His little brother, his stuck-up, goody two shoes brother, was dead. He would never get to hear brother's strange accent or watch him practice fighting. He would never get a chance to blame him whenever he got into trouble with Vater again. He would never get to make fun of his love-struck face whenever he got back from spying on the kid next door. All of that might have been nothing but a dream. The only proof of it was the torn remains of his brother lying in his lap._

_He was so preoccupied with crying, he didn't even notice that his grandfather had walked up behind him._

_"Vater! B-Brudder's..." Prussia sobbed, all of his pride having been stripped from him._

_"Ja. I can see that. He fell." His grandfather replied shortly, looking away from the two in thought._

_"H-How did... You survive, Vater? I-Is he gone... forever?" Prussia asked, tears staining his face._

_"...Get up, Preußen. I need you to get up, und valk avay this instant. You hear me, boy?" His grandfather said roughly, displaying no trace of emotion whatsoever, as usual._

_"J-Ja." Prussia carefully placed his brother's head on a patch of grass as he shakily stood up. Taking a few steps at a time, he left into the forest._

_The scene changed swiftly in Prussia's dream, sending him a couple years ahead._

_The warm summer breeze blew through the cluttered pockets of flowers, making a wonderous rustling noise. Prussia looked into the chocolate brown eyes that peered into his deep red ones lovingly. He felt his blood turn to ice as he thought about who this guy was to him._

**No. Not this.**

_Prussia noticed that the boy had a frown developing on his face. "Vhat's the matter, Roderich? Something on your mind?"_

**I don't want to see this.**

_"Prussia," The boy said. "I have something I need to tell you."_

**Please, Roderich. Don't say it.**

_"Vell? Are you going to say it or not?" Prussia asked, smirking at him good-naturedly._

**I can't take it. Please.**

_"Prussia-"_

**No.**

_"-I-"_

**No.**

_"-love-"_

**No. Please don't.**

_"-you."_

**NO!**

_Prussia paused for a long moment before glaring directly into his friend's eyes._

_"Sorry, I'm not a huge fan of 'love'." He replied coldly._

_"Oh." The brunette's eyes quickly looked away. "T-That's alright. Forget I said anything."_

_"Listen, Austria. I have something I need to say to YOU."_

**Prussia awoke to a huge hand clasped firmly on to his shoulder. He gasped and sat up swiftly, nearly banging his head into the figure's.**

**"S'rry ta w'ke you. You st'rted cryin' in yo'r sl'p." Sweden explained gruffly, staring down at the albeino with that horrifyingly intense gaze of his. Prussia's hand went to his face and he found that he **_**did,**_** in fact, have tears streaking the sides of his face. This **_**blowed.**_

**"O-Oh, ur, ja. I guess my, uhh, alergies are acting up again, kesesesese!" Prussia laughed awkwardly, (and very loudly) causing the Swede to give a painful little quirk of the mouth in return. **

**"Pruss'a, wh't is wr'ng w'th you? I kn'w a lie wh'n I hear one." Sweden stated, his gaze unblinking as Prussia flinched below him.**

**"... I'm going back to bed." Prussia mumbled, his eyes straying away before narrowing slightly. Prussia laid his head back on his far too soft pillow, deciding that he wanted to forget about everything and everyone and just be a numb, emotionless organism for a little while. Thinking about things would only depress him, and DEFINATELY give him a very un-awesom headache.**

**"Pruss'a... If you need a... a **_**d'stract'n,**_** I wouldn't m'nd..." The Swede started, leaning in a little closer to stare at Prussia easier. He really had NO idea how awkward he made things!**

**"V-Vhat?! Ehh, I'm... I'm alright. But, um, **_**danke.**_** (I think...)" Prussia replied, giving his best 'WTF?' look to Sweden in response.**

**"'Kay." And with that, Sweden padded back to his own bed. In all reality, Prussia was a little surprised that the big guy didn't get into his own bed, despite his refusal. Apparently, Sweden was into dicks. **

**Even after the lights were turned off and Prussia could hear Sweden's heavy breaths, he couldn't get the images out of his mind long enough to get some sleep.**

**Austria... Back then, when he heard Austria's confession, they were mere children. Prussia had not been capable at the time to tell him how much he **_**hated **_**him. He never liked the snotty aristocrat very much, for his personality was far too off-putting. But that was not the real reason why Prussia hated him. Prussia hated him because he had lost his best friend to him. And now, she hated him beyond belief.**

**FIVE HOURS AGO**

**Hungary was having the time of her life. She was hanging out with Italy in her dorm room, since her roommate Ukraine was over at her sister's dorm for the night (apparently, her brother had begged her to distract their little sister for a night. Hungary didn't really understand it, but she wasn't complaining). Since she hadn't spent a lot of time with Italy, she figured that she might as well invite him over.**

**A really cheesy soap opera and two tubs of ice cream later, Hungary popped the question.**

**"So Italy, do you have anyone you **_**like?"**_** She asked with a little smile on her lips.**

**"Vee? Someone I like? I like everyone!" Italy replied merrily, swirling his spoon into the corners of his chocolate ice cream tub.**

**"Nonono, I mean like, do you have romantic feelings for someone?" Hungary asked, her smile growing at her innocent friend's response.**

**"Oh! Umm, well, I suppose I do..." Italy trailed off, acting uncharacteristically shy. **

**"Who?! Who do you like, Italy?" Hungary asked eagerly, crossing her fingers mentally.**

**"Uh, well, ahh... Y-You first, Hungary! Who do you like?" Italy insisted, a blush growing furiously on his cheeks.**

**"Oh, me? Vell, there's this one guy I kinda have a thing for... Actually, I've liked him for quite a vhile now. His name is Austria. Have you met him before?" Hungary replied steadily, giggling a little under her breath. The hunt was just too exciting!**

**"M-Mr. Austria?! Si, I know him really well! I was raised by his parents for a little while!" Italy exclaimed happily. Mr. Austria was a stinge and kind of a jack-ass, but he had his moments and was very talented at playing musical instruments.**

**"S-Seriously? Wow! That's so cool! But anyvay, back on you." Hungary insisted, narrowing her eyes at her friend in concentration.**

**"U-Uh, right... What-a did you ask me again?" Italy asked sheepishly, trying to buy some time.**

**"You know vhat I asked! Vhich person do you like, Italy?" Hungary asked again, the impatience killing her a little inside.**

**"W-Well, umm... I'M IN LOVE WITH GERMANY! Italy yelled out, unable to contain the truth any longer. He sure hoped that the nearby countries didn't hear him.**

**Hungary had a truy bewildered expression on her face. Her mouth had formed a little "o" shape unconciously. Sure, it was obvious that Italy had a thing for his stiff German friend, but Hungary didn't quite expect him to start yelling it out load!**

**"That's wonderful, Italy!" She sang jubiously, recovering from her previous fangasm. **

**"You... Don't think it's weird? I mean, it's normal for YOU to like a guy, but I like a guy too. And unlike-a you, I AM a guy!" Italy replied tentively, trying to work out everything in his head. Ugh, this was so difficult! Why couldn't he have just been born as a girl...**

**"It's not weird at all! Actually, I find it to be very cute~ And it's pretty obvious that Germany likes you back! You're soo lucky, Italy!" Hungary smiled, genuinely happy for the little Italian.**

**"W-Wait! I think-a he probably just likes me as a friend, vee. I mean, there was that-a accident last Valentine's Day, but it-a was a genuine mistake!" Italy stammered, blushing slightly at the thought.**

**"Hold on. WHAT HAPPENED LAST VALENTINE'S DAY?" Hungary asked a little louder than normal. And her eyes gleamed in the light, reminding Italy of the predatory glare his kitty emits whenever his food bowl is refilled.**

**"U-Um, well, nothing really... I gave Germany a bouquet of red roses as a gift; you know, 'cause we're **_**friends**_** and stuff, but apparently in Germany, giving someone roses on Valentine's Day is like saying that you have-a romantic feelings for them (which I do). Since Germany's not very good with the whole 'expressing emotions' thing, he consulted a relationship book of some sort. Whoever wrote the book must've had a pretty bad reationship history, because several months later, Germany took me out to dinner and **_**proposed to me!" **_**Italy announced, and in the heat of the moment, he sent his empty ice cream tub flying across the room in a chocolate blurr. (A/N: Seriously, I'm not even joking. That happened in the frickin' MANGA. The strip's called 'Buon San Valentino'. And even though they are in high school, it's not illegal for countries to get married, 'case they are FRIGGIN' COUNTRIES ;D)**

**"Oops..." Italy laughed, going over to retrieve the battered container. As he turned and waleed back to the couch, he was shocked to find that his Hungarian friend had turned into a RAVENOUS FANGIRL MONSTER. Her pupils were dilated and a very animalistic aura clung to her. A mortifying grin twitched itself further and further across her mouth, furthur then any smile could ever normally stretch on a face. Italy nearly screeched in surprise when the fangir demon crawled its way towards him.**

**"****H****E****...****P****U****R****P****O****S****E****D****...****T****O****... ****Y****O****U?"****The creature rasped, its eyes glued on Italy.**

**"Umm... Yes? B-But he later explained that-a he would rather marry me and have us still be friends, then for me to be hurt and our friendship damaged. So, he pretty much just-a did it 'cause we're friends, see? I ended up rejecting his proposal because, well, I didn't like that-a he would marry me without actually loving me! S-S-So, don't m-misunderstand, H-Hungary..." Italy stammered, backing away a ittle with every word he spoke.**

**"Oh, Italy. Did it ever occur to you that he was just **_**covering up**_** the real reason because he was embarrassed?" Hungary asked, with a shake of her head. Her little friend was WAY too innocent!**

**"You think so? Anyway, what do you think I should do? It's really bothering me!" Italy exclaimed, while carrying his ice cream container to the trash can respectively.**

**"Vhy don't you tell him? Let's call him right now!" Hungary said with a tone of growing excitement, for this relationship was DYING for a real confession.**

**"H-HUH?!" Italy exclaimed, promptly dropping the ice cream container once more before sprinting back over to Hungary. "B-But I... I couldn't possibly do that, Hungary! I-I mean, what if it ruins our friendship, vee?!"**

**"Hey! HE vas the one who PROPOSED to you; how could he NOT like you?!" Hungary insisted, grabbing the phone.**

**"B-But he was-a just doing that to be nice!" Italy replied in a squeak, snatching the phone away. **

**"As if!" Hungary hollared, prying the phone from Italy's fingers and retreating behind the couch with the swift, earnest powers of a fangirl. Italy helpessly tried to get it back as she started dialing the number of their shared dorm, but all his attempts were in vain.**

**His heart weighed heavily as he heard it ring on the other end. Hungary quickly threw him the phone and hissed, "If you don't tell him your feelings, I'll tell **_**his brother!"**_** Italy gulped, knowing that he was backed into a corner and tentively put the phone to his ear...**

**...And got the voicemail. Yes! Italy cleared his throat as the lady on the other end asked politely to leave a message. Germany must be out having a drink with Prussia. (A/N: Again, they're countries!) He looked at his Hungarian friend and mouthed 'Voicemail' and watched her sigh in irritation. The lady quieted and a beep followed.**

**"Uh, Germany? Hi, I'm at Hungary's right now... Um, are you out with Prussia? Uh, anyway, call me back when you get home okay? Right, so... **_**C-Ciao!"**_** He quickly hung up and sighed in relief. He had a little longer before things got tricky...**

**"Maybe he vas taking a shower? Call him back in a little bit." Hungary demanded, bearing the strangest expression on her face. It looked like a mix between a stren gaze and an elated grin. Whatever it was, it scared the living **_**hell**_** out of Italy.**

**"O-Okay..." Italy replied wearily, twiddling his thumbs. This was really humiliating!**

**About five minutes passed in silence before Hungary nodded at him. He redialed slowly, trying to drag it out as long as humanly possible, which visibly irritated Hungary.**

**The same exchange happened; he reached voicemail yet again. He sighed before leaving yet another message. "Um, hi again, Germany... I just left the room and I thought I heard the phone ring. Maybe not...Are you in the shower? Maybe you'll get out in a little bit... Anyway, I have something im-important I need to say to you, so... Bye!" He hung up even quicker than before, pink in the face. This was it. He was going to **_**do **_**this!**

**Without even looking at Hungary, he redialed immediately. "G-Germany? I know I just called, but... I have something I have to say. It's kind of embarrassing to say, but I really have to sometime, so... Um... I don't-a really want to say it anymore... Umm, okay, maybe I will. No! No! Nevermind that... Wait, no. I **_**need **_**to say this! Alright... Now, this is going to be a little bit awkward, but... **_**I love you. **_**... Call me back!" Italy was about to hang up, but he heard a voice at the other end. His heart pounded even harder, and he smashed the phone even closer to his ear.**

_**"...If you'd like to re-record your message, press-"**_

**Italy began to panic. "Oh no! Which button do I press?! Uh, good bye, Germany!" He hung up, knowing that his message had not gotten through, because it was too long.**

**he turned to face Hungary with a sad little frown of dismay on his face. "Please... I don't-a want to do it again..."**

**To his surprise, Hungary didn't continue persisting the matter. She too looked very unhappy (Aww, his love confession was so cute! It's a shame that Germany wasn't able to hear it...) and silently stood and offered her hand, which Italy greatfully accepted. She pulled him into a big hug when he was back on his feet, and she announced that they would watch a fun, comedy. Italy was a little surprised to find that it was a Korean romantic comedy (**_**Love Impossible**_**) and asked her about it.**

**"...Let's just say that I von it as a prize." She replied mysteriously, after putting in the disk and flopping on the couch next to Italy. In all reality, she had insisted that he give her a copy and after he refused, she had bribed him with a cat plushie, claiming that it would give him some major brownie points if he gave that to China. (which was actually an old bear she had found by chance in a nearby playground. She was planning on throwing it in the trash, since it was falling apart, but all she had to do was glue cat ears to its head, and the Korean was entirely fooled. He was just TOO easy!)**

**With an entertaining movie, Italy's unhappiness was cured. Unfortunately, his feeings of doubt returned as well.**

1:00 AM

**Switzerland just wanted a break. He was getting absolutely sick of his roommate, an annoying Korean who just wouldn't shut up about his older brother. Even now, at 1:00 in the morning , the freak was snoring very loudly. So loudly, in fact, it was impossible for Switzerland to even contemplate sleeping. **

**Sighing in irritation, he stood and walked to the door, giving a last frown to Korea, who was hugging one of his pillows with every one of his sheets balled up in the corner of his bed.**

**What an idiot. Switzerland creaked open the door and decided to take a short stroll outside, even though that wasn't really allowed. If he ended up getting caught by one of the security guards, it would be bad. Switzerland, however, had confidence that he would be able to evade them (his pride made him extremely stubborn is situations like this), so he walked out without a care. **

**He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, walking outside in the middle of the night, but for some reason, he felt like he needed to be somewhere. As he walked out to the science building, ignoring the passing classrooms, his restless gaze wandered aimlessly. Something must be here. Otherwise, he wouldn't feel this way, right?**

**As he approached the auditorium, he heard a familiar noise. A soft, melancholy sound tainted the air. This beautiful music grew and quieted in perfect harmony, a piece that Switzerland knew very well. **_**The Field In The Moonlight.**_** The first time he had heard the song was many years ago, back when he was a little child. **

_**"What are you looking at?" Switzerland asked, peering over the brunette's shoulder. The little boy looked up in surprise. He had not known that another person was with him in the drafty music room.**_

_**"These are the music notes I'm working on." He replied warily, looking down in slight embarrassment. "I'm nearly done with it, but the only problem is the ending. I haven't the faintest idea of how it should end-"**_

**Switzerland's eyes widened. No. Not that asshole again! Why does he keep on haunting him like this?!**

**That was it. This needed to end NOW, before Switzerland lost his mind. This cannot continue any longer.**

**He walked swiftly up the steps, taking wide bonds before stopping to grasp the enterence door. The aristocrat ass must've found a way to get the doors open, since that auditiorium was always locked up at night. He emitted a dark snicke before wrenching open the double doors.**

**The music had neared it's end, when suddenly an off key was pressed. Waiting several moments to bask in the silence, Switzerland made himself visible to the pianist.**

**"Switzerland! Vhat are you doing in here?" Austria asked, wide-eyed as he immediately stood up from the seat behind the grand piano.**

**"I heard a noise, so I vanted to put a stop to it. Is that a problem?" He asked with a glare. **

**"N-No. Sorry for **_**disturbing **_**you. I'll be leaving now." Austria replied quickly, clumisly trying to retrieve all of the music notes as fast as humanly possible.**

**"You still haven't figured out the ending, I see. Even after all this time, it has never come to you?" Switzerland spoke up, crossing his arms awkwardly.**

**"Yes, that's right. I have composed many other pieces, but for some reason, I can never find an ending that fits with this one." Austria lowered his voice, resting his hands on the piano's side momentarily. "I vonder vhy that is."**

**"Maybe you're just not as talented as you think, Roderich." Switzerland cringed after he spoke, immediately regretting using Austria's human name like old times. Austria merely blinked in surprise for a long moment.**

**"... I suppose you may be right." Austria sighed, removing his hands from the piano to place the case over the keys. "But it hardly matters now."**

**Switzerland's glare hardened. "**_**Of course you'd say that. **_**You've always been so quick to give up on something. All I ever did besides take care of Liechtenstein vas fight every one of your battles for you. Now vhat do you do, after I decided that enough vas enough? You go und leech off of **_**Germany,**_** of all people! You haven't changed at all."**

**Austria silently continued to stare at the floor. Which just added more fuel to the fire. "You can't even think of a vay to respond?! Stop acting like a total push-over all the damn time! How have you even managed to stay a country?"**

**Austria replied softly without looking up. "I have my reasons for the things I do, Vash. I don't expect for you to understand. But, I'll have you know that I don't regret anything that happened." And before Switzerland got a chance to respond, the finicky country sswept his notes all into a folder and abruptly left, leaving him in the silent, empty auditorium.**

**EXTRA**

**"Ah, there you are, Italy." Germany said, looking up from his book. He was wearing a black pair of reading glasses and was sitting underneath their window as the Italian stumbled through the door. Italy looked utterly exhausted and a small smile was on his face.**

**"Did you have a good time vith Hungary? I got several calls from you, but I think some of your messages vere cut off." Germany continued, snapping his book shut and spending a moment observing his friend. **

**"Si, I did-a call you! It was a... Prank calls! Hungary and I had a lot of fun too!" Italy exclaimed rather mysteriously, coming from him. **

**"Prank calls? That didn't quite sound like a-"**

**"We do them waay differently in Italy! Ahahaa~!" Italy cut in, his laughs seeming just a little off.**

**"Oh, really? I guess I still have quite a lot to learn about Italian customs und general vays of thinking. I'm glad to hear that you had a good time, anyvay." Germany replied, once again absolutely not sensing that the little Italian was hiding something. "Oh, by the vay, do you mind if I borrow some shampoo? I vas going to take a shower, but it looks like mine had just ran out."**

**"O-Oh, sure! It's in the shower, vee~" Italy said, trying not to blush as he thought of the muscular German showering.**

**Germany nodded in gratitude and headed into the bathroom. He stripped, adjusted the water temperature, and stepped in, imagining for a brief moment what it would be like if Italy opened the door to join him.**

**Then he turned to the shower rack and was greeted by a very strange sight.**

**What in **_**Gott's**_** name was THIS?! 'So Sexy' shampoo and conditioner?! What the HELL? Biting back his pride, he reached for the shampoo (did he regularly use conditioner too?) in sheer embarrassment. Italy was surprisingly more femanine then he was first led to believe.**

**Aftre he showered and put on a pair of clothes, he immediately exited the bathroom to question Italy on his choice of beauty products. (What. The. Fuck.)**

**"Italy, vhat on Earth is THIS?!" Germany asked, waving around a bottle of 'So Sexy'.**

**"That? That's my shampoo bottle!" Italy replied cheerfully from his bed. This manga Japan had lended to him was really good. It was about a strange boy in an orange jumpsuit who was a not very popular ninja in his village.**

**"Ja, Italy. I gathered that much. I vant to know vhy you use THIS brand." Germany sighed in irritation. He really was too much sometimes.**

**"Hmm? Big brother France gave-a me some for Valentine's Day back when we were younger, and-a I've been using that-a brand ever since! It's a Victoria's Secret brand, so it's reeeally fancy~!" Italy reached for some pretzels on the night-stand as he spoke, where Germany wasn't quite sure how to respond to all of this.**

**"Vait. VICTORIA'S SECRET? You seriously go into that store to buy hair products?" Germany yelled in surprise. He... Wow.**

**"Si~!" Italy chirped back.**

**"... I'm going to bed." Germany sighed in defeat. That's it. Italians are officially impossible to understand.**

**"Ooh! Can I join you, vee?" Italy exclaimed in excitement, jumping on to Germany's bed happily.**

**"Vait, vhat?! Nein, Italy! Und put some damn clothes on for once in your life!" Germany sighed for the third time that night. Not only were they difficult to understand, but Italians were also very hard on your health.**

**"Hm? But I put on some boxers~!" Italy replied, getting under Germany's covers anyway. "Did you have fun with Gil?"**

**"Brudder? Nein, unfortunately. Ve vent out for a couple of drinks, but he had decided to get drop-dead drunk. It vas rather embarrassing vatching him strip on the counter. But the headache he'll have tomarrow will be a good justice." Germany stated warily, watching Italy as he giggled at the image.**

**"Gil's funny when-a he's drunk! So are you, heehee~!" Italy laughed innocently, recalling the times when Germay had invited him along to a bar with his brother.**

**"Hmm, am I? Vell, in any case, it's getting rather late. Let's call it a night, ja?" Germany replied, getting under the covers next to his best friend routinely.**

**"Si~!" Italy replied, wrapping his arms around Germany's waist before promptly falling asleep.**

**... **_**Dammit.**_

* * *

_**End of Chapt**__**er Two: Don't Wake Me**_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I sure as hell enjoyed writing it) and all of it's oddness. Really, I swear it's all necessary! (Except for the 'So Sexy' thing. I added that 'cause people usually make fun of me liking that product since I'm kind of a weird sponsor for something like that. Consider it friendly advertising!) But the next chapter will be focusing on America, Britain, France, Canada, and a new character~ (Not a fuckin' OC, if that's what you think :P they're is enough characters as is. TRUST ME.) Until then, ciao~!**

**-gaaraisthebest170**

**... Wait. I forgot to give someone credit for this idea of Italy's love confession to Germany. Todd Haberkorn, thank you for accidentally giving this idea to me! (He jokingly gave this notion to a fan at a convention one time. I tweaked it a little and used it! Thanks for being a bro~ ;D)**


End file.
